Secrets and Revenge
by Vigilante94
Summary: Jiana is a girl with an important secret and a quest to avenge her mothers murder. Her secret will endanger her life. Will the gang accept her when no one else does? Does she achieve her ultimate mission? Sokka/Jiana...Zutara?
1. Chapter 1

Jiana strolled down the ornate corridors of the Fire Palace, taking in all the wonderful decorations surrounding her. Her wavy raven-black hair, swaying gracefully as she walked.

Her mother was a wealthy Noble from the fire nation and she was an advisor and a friend to the Fire Lord Ozai. Jiana didn't know who her father was but she wished she did. From the few stories her mother told her he sounded like a powerful man. She guessed he could be an admiral, Captain or a great firebending soldier.

Whenever she had the courage to ask her mother about her father, Lyn instantly changed the subject. She guessed the reason for her mother's silence was the fact her father was dead. However, Lyn would never tell her curious daughter much about her father.

As she was walking, she overheard shouting coming from a near-by door. She curiously strode over to where the conversation was coming from and pressed her ear up against the hard, varnished wood. Now she could hear the conversation fully.

She made out the two familiar voices of her mother and the Fire Lord. She stood at the door and listened intently to the conversation. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she listened. She knew she should stop but she was desperate to hear the rest of the conversation.

**XXXXXXX**

"Lyn, why won't you love me?" Asked the Fire Lord Ozai gently (having a huge amount of trouble maintaining his gentle tone.) Ozai stepped forward to kiss her but she stepped a couple of paces back.

"I did Love you, before you betrayed my trust by not telling me you were already married to that pretty woman, Ursa. The fact you had one son and another daughter, makes your betrayal worse." Replied Lyn, trying to keep calm.

"Technically I was cheating on Ursa by having an affair with you." Replied Ozai, replying in his defense.

"So, that is immaterial, you still betrayed my trust like I meant nothing to you. If I knew you were married I would never have slept with you, let alone give birth to our daughter, Jiana. What do you think the public would think about me if they heard about your cheating on Ursa. They'll probably think I'm the sleazy bitch who forced myself onto you when clearly you were the only one being a cheating whore." Yelled Lyn, not managing to hold back her white hot rage any longer.

"I never liked Ursa as much as you," replied the Ozai "I loved you more. I always have." trying to make it sound like he wasn't pleading with her. The Fire Lord pleads to no one not even one of the two woman he loved.

"Fine Ozai, would you break up with Ursa and honestly tell her that throughout most of your marriage you have loved another woman more. I bet Zuko and Azula would love to hear about your betrayal to their mother. Maybe Azula won't mind because she loathes her mother. But Zuko loves her. You treat Zuko like he never exists. I know how much Zuko loves Ursa he would be devastated at your cruelty towards his mother."

"Lyn, I…I-"

"Would you tell Zuko and Azula they have a step sister that is also a rightful princess of the Fire Nation or are you too scared to damage your honour in the public's eye. You are denying Jiana her position." Shouted Lyn cutting off Ozai in mid sentence

"LYN, I CAN'T JUST DO THAT!"

"See, you're ashamed of me and your ashamed of my daughter. How could I love a man who is ashamed of his lover and daughter? You screwed up, Ozai. You Screwed up big!"

"I am not ashamed of you, I Love you. But I can't just announce to the nation that I had and illegitimate daughter with royal blood." The Fire Lord said truthfully.

"Illigetemate, Is that all she means to you? You've Lost my trust Ozai! You want to know what I think of you now? You are a Fire Lord who rules his country with an iron fist. You do not have your country's interests at heart. The only interests you have are your own. You are a terrible leader." Said Lyn coldly, bravely carrying on talking. Ozai flinched at being called spoken to without the respect and awe people usually spoke to him.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BITCH OR YOU'LL BE PUNISHED"

"I will never ever Love you again. You are filthy power hungry scum. I don't even believe it is right for you to be taking over the other nations. Anyway, say I did love you again, which I won't, you'll just use me and when you get bored of me you'll just go after to another girl. Just like you did to Ursa. You will never change. When I loved you I thought I could change you, but I was WRONG. I CAN'T AND NO ONE CAN, YOU'RE BETTER TO THE WORLD DEAD!" Lyn shouted.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME!." Ozai Screamed in fury. He sent a fire ball hurtling towards Lyn who attempted to dodge it but it hit her squarely in the back at full force. Lyn screamed in agony and rolled on the floor desperately trying to put out the flame engulfing her back.

**XXX**

At the sound of her mums agonizing scream, Jiana let out a heart-wrenching sob. She burst open the unlocked door with tears still streaming out of her eyes, letting go of her sanity and letting pure firebending instinct fill her. She saw that her mum had put out the fire. She felt slightly relieved. Now she had to distract her dad from sending another one.

She sent multiple fury-induced flames towards her dad. They were nowhere near as powerful as his but they were the most powerful she had ever conjured. They hit the surprised Ozai and knocked him off his feet.

Lyn had got the message and regained balance and made her way towards the Fire Lord, who was on the ground, she brought her foot up and brought it down onto his stomach winding him. Then Jiana grabbed hold of a sword that hung on the wall and used the handle to knock out a stunned Ozai.

The force wasn't enough to keep him blacked out for over a minute, after all Jiana was only ten years old and hadn't got all her strength, she hadn't even reached puberty.

Lyn motioned for Jiana to follow her as they ran down the corridors and out the door leading to their rooms. They quickly put together the items that they could carry (a few clothes, photo's, all their money etc) and ran out of the door. On the way out Jiana slung the expensive bow and arrows that Zuko had bought her for her fifth birthday over her shoulders. Lyn was horrified that Zuko would think to buy such a dangerous gift for her at such a young age.

Zuko was also young, he was about eight at the time and he was also a good friend to Jiana, despite their age difference. Zuko was also obsessed with firebending and swordplay. She didn't understand why he and his crazy sister were so obsessed with firebending. She too had the ability but she lacked the same enthusiasm that Zuko and Azula possessed.

Jiana was still young, but she showed considerable talent in archery. One of the archey masters had seen her talent and offered to train her for free. Which was unusual for them since archery masters were usually money hungry people. It was also unusual since most archers started training at the age of fifteen, which was more than double her age when she got the bow and arrow.

Lyn was very hesitant to let her daughter learn archery at such a young age but Jiana persisted and Lyn gave up and let the archery master, Azin, teach her the art. Jiana was very grateful. The past five years she had kept up target practice and was an exceptional archer. Another thing she loved to do was watch Zuko firebend and occasionally joined in using her own firebending. He watched her train with the bow and arrow and marveled at her acute accuracy. Jiana also watched Zuko fighting with the sword and she also marveled at his ability to attack and defend with such graceful ease. Her mother's footsteps thudding on the marvel floors broke her thoughts on both Zuko and her own happy memories of when she was younger. Memories that soon are going to fade and be replaced by the hard and tiresome life that lay ahead of her.

XXXXXX

They walked out of the palace trying to look casual, since the palace was heavily guarded. Lyn, because of her adrenalin rush, forgot completely about the excruciating burn in her back. Lyn knew the guards since she was a regular visitor to the palace and the guards became quite accustomed to her comings and goings to and from the palace.

All hell broke lose when a burnt Fire Lord came burst through the doors pointing at them and yelling at the top of his lungs "GET THEM" Both Jiana and Lyn heard his yell and both took it as a signal to start sprinting.

The Fire Lord and his guards had speed and agility which was amazing. It outmatched their own by a long way_. All that training _thought Jiana sourly. Jiana instinctively climbed up a tree, out of view of Ozai and the guards. She was going to call to her mum to hided with her but she was stopped when she saw what happened next.

**AN//: I left a bit of a cliffie, sorry to all of you who hate them. As a reader, I know I do. But I guess I'm EVIL. Anyway this is set before Zuko is banished, if you haven't already picked up on that.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jiana looked back just in time to watch a guard clutch Lyn's arm and yank her backwards with the force of a charging mule. Then he Grabbed hold of her wrists and prohibiting her ability to move. Lyn struggled futilely and the guard smiled laughed at her incompetence.

Jiana watched in horror as Ozai approached her mother with a shiny dagger in his hand. _No, please father. Don't kill her. Not now. I need her. Have mercy _Jiana pleaded desperately. She knew the Fire Lord did not have a drop of merciful blood.

She unslung her bow and arrows. She quickly slung an arrow onto her bow and started aiming for her target, her father. She quickly pinpointed the course of the arrow and directed it at his heart. She was about fifty meters away making it a hard shot but nothing she couldn't handle.

She released the bow and watched as the arrow pierced through the air at a great bone crushing speed. She saw the arrow drop a bit and when it hit its target it missed his heart by a few centimeters. The arrow embedded itself into her father's lower abdomen. She had missed his heart he would die slowly. Ozai had forgotten about Jiana until he noticed she was nearby when he felt the terrible pain of the arrow hitting his stomach. _Damn, the bitch shot me. She will die_ thought Ozai viciously.

Her father let out a scream, not as loud as her mothers when she was burning, but still pretty loud. She felt a stab of guilt sweep her body as it was her newly found father and it was his son who had bought her the bow that would most probably kill him. _I am so sorry Zuko_ Jiana thought sadly. Jiana was going to shoot again but she decided to shoot the guard holding her mother. She knew it would be a risk because she might hit her mother but if she broke free she could run.

Jiana took aim and shot. This shot was a lot more co-ordinated than her last and it hit the guard squarely in the heart. She gave a soft sigh in relief. Her mother on cue ran off only to be caught by another guard. "What do I do with her, Sire"

"Kill her!" Ozai hissed vehemently getting up from where he had fallen; leaving a trail of blood that marked his movements. The guard could see pain lighting up every inch of his facial expressions. He looked hesitant. "I no longer have a need for her. She has made her feeling crystal clear." Said Ozai trying to talk, but pain was etching in his eyes. "Any last words before you die, bitch?" Snarled Ozai, through clenched teeth.

"You can die a slow and painful death, cut into a thousand pieces. You can rot in the deepest corner of hell and burn by your own flame you power-hungry piece of shit." Said Lyn putting all of her bravery and dignity into her last words.

"Look at who's talking. For that outburst, I can assure you that your bitch of a daughter will soon follow your lead. Obviously she heard our argument and we couldn't have the fact that there is a second princess get out into the public, now could we? Although I would like to kill her a tiny bit more slower and painfully thand." Said Ozai taunted, while looking down at the arrow still embedded in his abdomen, releasing lots of blood. signaling to the guard to kill her, the guard followed trough with a deadly plunge of the dagger deep into Lyn's heart.

Jiana felt her heart slowly rip apart at the gruesome sight. She felt tears rain down from her eyes and she cried more fiercely than she has ever cried before. She was sobbing uncontrollably and her body was shaking terribly. This sight was going to haunt her forever. _This is all my fault. My mother is DEAD! I should have killed him instead of knocking him out Jiana and if I couldn't do that I should have at least shot him and more guards than she did. I should have told mum to hided sooner. THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT. DAMN MY CRUEL FATHER TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL. I will get revenge!_ Thought Jiana angrily, Both at herself and her father. Jiana was a strong girl and she would figure out a way to survive and get through this. No matter what!

Jiana shut her eyes as blood spurted out of her mothers wound and as her mother fell to the ground. She couldn't take any more of this dreadful sight. Lyn, as she was falling, used all her sense of pride not to cry out in pain and give the Fire Lord the satisfaction he was looking for.

"No mother, you can't die." Jiana whispered softly so she didn't give away her hiding spot.

"Search the perimeter Jiana couldn't have got far seeing as she shot me and another guard. When you find her bring her to me I will take pleasure in killing her personally." The Fire Lord ordered. "As for me, I need some medical attention for my wound." He muttered to himself, He signaling for two guards to support his injured body to a healer.

**XXXXXX**

The guards scattered and searched everywhere. After an hour of non-stop searching they gave up. _Damn that girls good_ thought one of the guards. Jiana was still shaking terribly but she had to move on and she knew it.

Once she was sure everyone was gone she climbed down from the tree and sprinted out of the palace where terrible memories will undoubtedly haunt her forever. She sprinted through the busy markets and found a barge that was loading. She carelessly knocked over three stalls and tripped over twice, causing her to get cuts and bruises everywhere. Regardless she just kept running, ignoring the angry stall keepers yelling for her to come back. She bought a ticket with the large amount of money her mum used to have. She boarded the large barge and found her room where she deposited her belongings and her mothers. Jiana was on her way to Ba Sing Se. A place away from the Fire Nation where only painful memories lie.

**XXXXXX**

She had just arrived at Ba Sing Se. Jiana was still feeling guilty and sad about her mothers death. Every minute of the day she saw her beautiful dead mother's agony filled face, her wavy chestnut hair cascading down her back, her caring hazel-nut brown eyes staring at her in a motherly way that Jiana loved so much. Then she saw her mother's murdered face.

She burst into tears again for about the fiftieth time. She ran into the deep vegetation where she found a fresh stream. Only then, did she realized just how thirsty she was. She collected the water in her hand and drank it ravenously.

She punched a nearby tree and felt her knuckles crack. She gave a loud cry of pain. Little did she know she was being watched. The dark stalker stepped out from a bush and slowly strode over to where she was sitting. Jiana only noticed he was there when he was right behind her, invading her personal space. She swung around and grabbed her bow and arrows and not an arrow onto the bow with the speed and agility that Azin had taught her. "Who are you?" Jiana demanded forcefully. The teenage boy put up his hands in a gesture, painfully aware he was inches away from a sharp tip and a girl that was scared shitless of him. He smiled at her warmly, showing her he meant no harm. Jiana dropped the bow, so it seemed she was a little more welcoming to her stranger guest.

"Hi, I'm Jet. I am the leader of the freedom fighters. I noticed you were lost or well, I thought you were anyway or why else would you be crying? I thought you may want some company or someone to talk to." Replied Jet kindly

"No, I'm not lost and you have no idea why I'm crying. It's complicated. I think now is not a good time for company."

"Oh, suit yourself. But I noticed you have that extremely good bow slung around your shoulder. I assumed you were a good archer. I would think someone with a bow like that would give LongShot a bit of competition. I was just wondering if you wanted to come back and meet the freedom fighters with me. We fight against the Fire Nation."

"Wait did you say you fought against the Fire Nation? And Who is Longshot?" Asked Jiana Curiously. She was suddenly interested. Itsounded like a great way to avenge her father for Lyn's death.

"Yes, we fight the Fire Nation. LongShot is an excellent archer who looks around your age. I am assuming with that kind of bow you'd also be good. Talent like that wouldn't go astray in the Freedom Fighters. So would you Like to come with me and join the Freedom Fighters?" Asked Jet hopefully.

"On second thought, I'd love to." Said Jiana excitedly. She would take any chance at revenge . She could easily keep the fact she was a firebender and the Princess of the Fire Nation hidden. Also the fact there was another archer her age was exciting. She had never trained with a companion, save Zuko (who watched.) The thought of that held a certain appeal to her.

"I never caught your name and age, by the way."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jiana and I'm ten years old."

"Great. As I said, my name is Jet and welcome to the freedom fighters." Jet announced as he led his newest recruit to their base.

**AN//: Next chapter I have a bit on Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Katara. So Keep On reading and also don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN//: For this chapter it is a year later. This is after Zuko was banished and Katara and Sokka had found the Aang and had set out on his journey to master all four elements and then defeat the Fire Lord to restore peace. That would make Zuko 16 (The correct age on the episodes) and Jiana 14. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**3 years later**

Katara, Aang and Sokka lay on Appa's small saddle, all of them were really hungry and bored. They had been traveling for days now and the day before they had just finished the last of their supplies. Sokka's continuous complaining wasn't helping their boredom either. Katara heard Sokka's stomach grumble. "I am so hungry, I feel as though I could eat a horse." Sokka complained

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see that happen." Aang replied sarcastically

"Sokka, We are all hungry. But do you hear Aang or I complaining….no, I thought so. Just SHUT UP. We are close to the Ba Sing Se markets. We'll buy food there." Said Katara annoyed, she gave up ignoring Sokka's continuous complaining.

They had been flying all day and only stopping for the nights. Katara noticed that Appa was getting extremely tired from their travels. They were pushing him extremely hard. But she was glad that they were finally going to have a break from it at Ba Sing Se. She could tell by the way Appa reacted when she said they were getting close that Appa agreed.

Aang over the past days of complete boredom whilst traveling had resorted to watching all the funny things Momo did. Like the most recent, when he found a nut with a hard shell at one of the places they had stopped at to spend the night. Now he was carrying it around with him and occasionally attempted to open it. The most recent attempt was when he tried to open it using Sokka's boomerang. He couldn't even hold the boomerang properly so he kept dropping it and he eventually he dropped it on his toes. He made a loud screeching noise and then hovelled around Appa's saddle. _Jeez, I must be pretty board to be watching Momo do stupid things _Aang thought.

"Look, there's the markets." Yelled Katara while pointing about a hundred meters ahead of her. Sokka smiled and said "About time." And then his stomach grumbled again. "And that Is my stomach saying its hungry." Said Sokka

"Sokka what did I say about not complaining and shutting up?" Snapped Katara. At that moment Aang pulled the long reigns on Appa and Appa started to head towards the land. It was a perfect place to land because it had soft grass for Appa to nibble and it was surrounded by bushes to conceal the large flying bison from any passers by. "Looks like we'll have to walk." Said Aang, overly cheerful. Sokka groaned.

"Come on Sokka, it's not that far and besides you need the exercise." Said Aang maintaining his cheerful voice.

"Geez Aang, you're such a friggin' optimist." Replied Sokka

"I know. A great warrior such as yourself should go about exercise in a good manner." Said Katara

"In that case, lets go!" Said Sokka gaining his enthusiasm.

They walked to the town along a short path leading out of the markets into the surrounding bushland. Sokka was already grunting and breathing hard. _He is so unfit, perhaps_ _Aang and I should work on that _thought Katara, amused. She shrugged the thought aside when she imagined Sokka's annoying moaning. Both her and Aang had seriously had more than their fair share of that over the past couple of days.

**XXXXXX**

After they were satisfied with the amount of intense shopping they had done they started heading back to the piece of grassland where they had left Appa, also the place where they would be camping for the next few days. Aang insisted that they bought fruit and vegetables as well as meat. He was a vegetarian.

By now it was starting to get dark. As they were walking they saw two overweight fisherman talking whilst each clutching a bottle of bear . They edged closer so that they could hear their conversation. "Mate, have you seen or heard about that ship that is docked out near where the river joins the sea about a kilometer from here" Asked the first Fisherman

"Ain't heard or seen such a thing in my life." replied the second

"t'was out on my daily fishing trip and I made this extra large catch and I decided I could finish early. Boy was I in for the shock of my life. There docked in Ba Sing Se was a large ship. I have never seen such a ship and trust me I've seen practically every ship in Ba Sing Se. But, my goodness, she looked like a beauty."

"Dude, are you sure it wasn't a Ba Sing Se ship. I mean there are a lot."

"I'm positive."

"I think it might be a fire navy ship. I've never seen one but I've heard of them. Pretty dangerous things if you ask me."

**XXXXXX**

Katara gasped when the fisherman finished their conversation. If it was a Fire Nation ship it could only mean one thing. Zuko. If the fisherman were correct Sokka, Aang and herself had better be getting out of here pretty fast. It could be dangerous. She hated the prospect of traveling again and by the looks on her companion's faces, they did too. _Poor Appa, we're gonna work the poor animal to death at this rate_ thought Katara.

After a bit of walking they found the now non-existent blade of green grass where the had left Appa._ He must have been hungry _too thought Sokka sheepishly, _who could blame him. _"Sokka, I do believe it is your turn to cook dinner." Said Aang in his enthusiastic voice. Sokka groaned the way he always did and started to use the newly-bought ingredients to make a simple dinner. Katara went off to a nearby freshwater stream to bathe and wash all of the days sweat and dirt off.

**XXXXXX**

Zuko lay on his huge king sized bed going over his life so far. He remembered all his happy memories with Jiana. Who was admittedly his best friend back at the Fire Nation, his home he missed so dearly. He remembered the time he helped himself to a short kiss with Jiana. Shortly after she and her mum had fled the palace.

Zuko truly had no idea what had become of them and why they had left so abruptly. She knew Jiana's mum was happy living in the Fire Nation and being a friend of his father. Zuko still didn't know the truth about Lyn and his father's relationship. He thought it was simply a friendship.

He remembered the times he would spend marveling over her ability with the bow and arrow that he had generously bought her with money he had 'borrowed' from his dad. _Huh, he wouldn't even know it was missing _thought Zuko. I'm sure he wondered why Jiana had such an expensive bow but he just shrugged the matter aside as he knew it was well within Lyn's list of affordable things to buy. Lyn was after all a wealthy noble.

Zuko also remembered the look of horror on her face when Jiana came home looking all excited about getting a bow and arrow. That look was priceless. He was surprised Lyn didn't confiscate it. He loved all the happy times both he and Jiana shared. His thoughts were stopped when he heard knocking on the door. He thought it would be one of his Captains asking for his advice or help on some boring matter. Zuko groaned and yelled "Come in." he saw the silver doorknob turn. The door opened to admit his uncle, Iroh. He breathed a sigh of relief. "What is it uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I've noticed you've been rather stressed lately. Not even my favourite ginseng tea could help you. I thought you may be in the need of something to lighten the mood a little. I dunno, maybe a music night. Any suggestions nephew?" Replied Iroh

"You're right I have been stressed but no music night is going to help me. I need the Avatar."

"Yeah, of course nephew, but I was just thinking a bit of music wouldn't go astray with you or your crew members."

"Uncle, we've been through this before. I don't want a stupid music night."

"Fine, suit yourself. You can always change your mind later. That brings me to the second reason I'm here. Our ship seems to be running low on supplies and we will be needing to stop to re-stock. Ba Sing Se has the nearest markets."

"Very well, tell the Captains to set a course for Ba Sing Se and also please tell them to not disrupt me for the rest of the day. Thank you uncle." Said Zuko making it clear he wanted his uncle to leave so that he could get some rest. Iroh nodded and left the room.

Zuko's main objective now was catching the Avatar and going home to the Fire Nation to take back his position as Prince. Maybe after he had done that then he could look for Jiana and her mother. It was so annoying the way the Avatar always slipped through his fingers when he was caught. What did he have that Zuko didn't? Zuko knew the answer. Friends. Companions for life.

Zuko slouched back onto his bed. He was really tired. The crew had been keeping him up all night doing annoying errands and right now he was feeling his sleep deprivation catching up with him.

**XXXXXX**

Jiana stood about twenty meters from her target. Her and LongShot were busy training with their archery in silence. Her and LongShot got on extremely well ever since Jet brought her back to join the Freedom Fighters. Jiana and LongShot alternated turns at shooting at the target, As Jiana's arrow whizzed through the air and struck bullseye, LongShot turned around and broke the silence "GoldenArrow, You know that Jet really likes you." LongShot told Jiana. The Freedom Fighters had given Jiana that name because of her amazing abilities in archery. Jiana blushed.

"Oh, really. I mean he does act kinda strange around me." Replied Jiana

"Yeah, we know. He keeps denying his little crush on you but we all know the truth. Do you like him?" Asked LongShot curiously. Jiana was stunned at first she didn't know how to answer her. She had never been liked by any other guy other than Zuko. When she was ten and Zuko was twelve they gave each other a short kiss. But Jiana doubted this was the type of like Jet was after.

"Yeah, I guess I like him. I mean as a friend. I don't think it's smart going past that."

"Oh yeah, I totally agree with you." LongShot nodded. At that LongShot took her turn to shoot. Jiana watched the concentration form on LongShots face. She had just got a bullseye and as usual LongShot was going to try and beat her. Long Shot was a pretty competitive girl. LongShot fired. The arrow shot through the air with speed and force but it hit a couple of centimeters off the bullseye. "I guess you're just too good." LongShot murmured and Jiana giggled.

The past three years with the freedom fighters had been wonderful. She absolutely loved doing secret and dangerous assignments for them. If it wasn't for them she probably wouldn't be alive. It took a year after her mothers death for Jiana to truly settle down, although she did do an excellent job at concealing her sadness from the rest of the fighters. Whenever they asked her what was wrong she would tell them some kind of lie. Although for that first year she was mostly depressed about all the cruel secrets her parents kept from her and the fact that she never even got the chance to question her beloved mother for the full truth.

She loved all the Freedom Fighters. They were like family to her. After all, all her real family were living in the Fire Nation as royalty. At first she was disappointed with her mum for not telling her who her father was and that she was a princess and that Azula was her stepsister. Zuko (her bestfriend) was actually her stepbrother. Jiana didn't understand why her mother hidden it all these years.

She truly missed Zuko. She really wished she could go up and hug him and tell him he was her stepbrother. But Jiana was smart. She knew she couldn't confront her father again and confronting Zuko meant confronting their father. He would surely kill her. Just like he did her mother. Jiana had not forgotten that she had promised to avenge her mothers death but the chance among the Freedom Fighters hadn't arisen. She knew one day it would, all she had to do was wait.

Concealing her true identity from the Freedom Fighters had been easy. She knew that if they were to ever find out that she was a firebender and mostly the princess of the Fire Nation they would have killed her in the same cruel ways she witnessed them kill Fire Nation soldiers. She knew this was wrong but she knew that what the Fire Nation did to some of the children and teenager's families in this group was worse. She thought she should tell Jet about how she thought it was unfair killing innocent soldiers but she didn't have enough courage to do so.

Every now and again Jiana would walk out to where she was convinced it was private and just vent out her anger or sadness in a flurry of firebending attacks. Sometimes she would just go out for some alone time and just manipulate the fire to her will. She was extremely careful to not be seen. If she was, she'd be dead.

**AN//: So there is chapter three. It was a fairly boring chapter compared to my others but I can assure you I have some excitement coming up next chapter.**

**You know what I'm about to say but I'll say it Anyway**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jiana thrashed violently against her bedroll she was having a terrible dream. A flashback of when her mother died.

_Her mother and her were running out of the palace. They were out in the open courtyard leading towards the palace gates. Guards were chasing after them with such speed and intensity. All of Jiana's instincts told her to stop running and hide. She climbed up into a tree she had just passed hoping with all her strength that she hadn't been seen by any of the advancing guards or the Fire Lord himself, her father. She hoped her mother had seen her and followed but it was clear she hadn't._

_Jiana was about to call but instead she saw a guard come up behind her mother and grab and wrench her with all her strength towards him. Her mum struggled but it was futile. She watched in horror as the Fire Lord was slowly approaching her mum with a sly grin on his face. There clutched in his firm grasp was a shiny dagger._

_Jiana shoots!. It was a great shot but not good enough. It misses his heart by two inches. Instead it embeds itself in his stomach. He lets out a ghastly cry of pain but quickly recovers._

_She shoots again this time aiming the arrow for the bastard who is restraining her mother. It hits him and kills him quickly. Her mother begins to sprint but is quickly captured by another guard. He mouths something to the Fire Lord and he mouths something back. Now her mother is talking, probably saying something witty and brave. The Fire Lord says something and gives the unmistakable signal for the guard to kill her. Then he tells all the guards to search for her. _

_Her mother falls to the ground blood pouring out of the wound. Her mum makes an impossible effort to staunch the blood. Pain and agony fills her eyes._

"NO MOTHER! Don't die!" shouted Jiana still in her sleep. LongShot was woken up by Jiana's desperate cry to see tears streaming out of Jiana's still sleeping eyes. She quickly maneuvered herself towards Jianas bed and roughly shook her awake. "GoldenArrow, are you alright" Asked LongShot worriedly.

"Um…Yes…I think so." Stuttered Jiana

"Having a bad dream?"

"Yes, a terrible dream." Jiana wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You want to talk about it? You shouted something like: No mother, don't die. It sounded pretty serious."

"It was just a dream I suppose. No I really don't want to talk about it."

"You've never told us about your family. Is your mother really dead? Are you Sure you don't want to talk about it, sometimes it really helps"

"Yes, my mother is dead. My father murdered her. That is all I will tell you."

LongShot nodded feeling extremely sorry for the poor girl. She knew what it was like losing family. She also lost both her parents to a Fire Nation raid. Then while she was helpless Jet found her and raised her in the Freedom Fighters. He was like an extremely young father to everyone. "Also Jet sent me here to tell you there is a early morning meeting in fifteen minutes. He said to tell you it's urgent."

**XXXXXX**

Sokka and Appa's snores filled the air. Together they were making an extremely loud racket. It was early in the morning and both Katara and Aang had gotten out of bed. Although it was early both Katara and Aang were morning people. Sokka on the other hand would bite your head off if you so much as touched him while he was having his precious 'sleep in time.'

Aang had kindly offered to make breakfast. Katara slouched against a tree trunk deep in thought. She remembered back at the South Pole how she loved to practice her waterbending on her brother. He would just growl at her and playfully wrestle her to the ground, in a brotherly fashion.

Whenever Sokka would sleep in she would waterbend her water all over his face and the look of surprise he would give was hilarious. Man, she missed the good old days back at the South Pole. Now she was completely devoted to a superior cause it would be a long time before she returned.

They had made their plan of action after they found out that Zuko's ship was docked nearby at a ship port just outside of Ba Sing Se. Instead of completely leaving Ba Sing Se they were going to move deeper into the vegetation where they would be better concealed. There they would camp. That way it would involve a lot less effort on both theirs and Appa's behalf. Hopefully Zuko would not find them and then go searching somewhere else (that was assuming he was even looking for them.)

They were due to leave later on this morning. Sokka hated the idea of more exercise but this time he used his initiative and realized that no one else was happy about it and kept his always-complaining mouth shut.

**XXXXXX**

All of the Freedom fighters gathered around their assigned meeting area. It was still and just outside where they camped. It was a large stretch of open bushland which was extremely well hidden. It had a large campfire which they used at nights for meeting just like this or entertaining social get togethers. It was fairly early in the morning and some of the 'not morning people' were wiping sleep out of their eyes.

Just then Jet stepped out to the front of everyone and began his speech "Hello my fellow Freedom Fighters." He yelled loud enough so his voice could reach the interested ears of his recruits. Every time an urgent meeting like this was called it was something important. Jet heard a grumbling of Acknowledgement by his people. All mumbling hello at different times.

"Let me tell you is what this is about. Word has reached me that we have a Fire Navy ship docked just outside Ba Sing Se at a local fisherman dock. Surprises me the dock is large enough for it but anyway that is beside the point. As you know we are all opportunists. We await time for sabotage. The time is now." Jet yelled

"But what are we supposed to do. Considering we only have a small force and they have a large crew. We are outnumbered. And what exactly do you propose we do to them?" Yelled a Freedom Fighter sitting at the back.

"Ah my friend, patience is a virtue. I have the plan already. Now I was thinking we should take a force of ten. I assume we are safe in saying they would have a crew of say…thirty…maybe a bit more. We will be outnumbered three to one. But as you all know from past experience we have the element of surprise. With a small force, in single file we could move about reasonably unseen. Should we run into a rough situation we can fight our way out of it. The only trouble we are likely to run into are say a few sentries or wondering crew members."

"When exactly do you plan on doing this?" Asked another Freedom Fighter

"We will attack tonight. This would give us a full day to survey the area surrounding the ship and create an escape route, supposing we need to get out of there in a hurry."

"How exactly do you intend on sabotaging this ship?" Asked yet another one of Jets recruits

"We infiltrate our way down into the bow of the ship where we will plant seven explosive devices. We explode them and then get off the ship as fast as possible. This should hopefully kill a few of the less confident swimmers but our main objective is to sink their ship and strand them on Ba Sing Se with minimal possessions."

This time it was Jiana's turn to talk. "Jet what happens if we're not off the ship when it fully sinks."

"We won't be on the ship. I guarantee. It would take at least twenty to thirty minutes to sink fully and anyway we can all swim…I hope. Anyway, any more questions?" No one asked a question. "Meeting dismissed and Golden arrow. Can you please see me now?" Jiana's heart lurched. _Why would he want to see me?_ Jiana asked herself.

Jiana marveled over this plan. Jet had thought it out extremely well. It would be almost impossible to fail. She loved the idea of this. If it was a fire navy ship it was obviously doing her fathers bidding. It wouldn't hurt to delay their voyage by a long time. She started moving forward to the front of the meeting area where she saw Jet was standing. "You wanted to see me?" She asked softly

"Yes indeed I did. I just wanted to tell you I have managed to steal more arrows from a local archery shop. I noticed you were running low over the past few days." Replied Jet.

"Thank you so much I am sure LongShot will appreciate that as well."

"The second reason I wanted to talk to you was because I haven't spoken to you for a while. Now that I have a bit of spare time would be a great time to catch up. So how have you been lately?"

"I have been fine. Spending most of my time with LongShot gossiping or training. How are you holding up?"

"Busy as you'd imagine, too much Freedom Fighter business that always needs attending . Jiana, I never really knew much about your life before I found you. What of your parents and family? Why you looked so devastated when I found you? It's been three years now and I am really interested. I have told you heaps about my life in the Freedom Fighters." Jet asked showing a lot of curiosity in his voice.

Jiana chose her words wisely. If she didn't then her whole three years of hiding her true identity would go to waste. She desperately wanted to tell him everything and get it off her chest, but she knew better. Jet after all harbored the strongest hatred against the Fire Nation let alone Fire Nation princesses.

"My life….Well…My life is complicated. My mother was murdered by a powerful Fire Nation official while protecting me and my father was so ashamed of me that he disowned me. He wanted me dead. I ran away from home absolutely heartbroken and that is when you found me."

"So that is why you were so depressed your first year here. You lost your mother, now who would have guessed. You hid your sadness pretty well. Anyway I was also wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night. You know, as a sink a Fire Navy ship celebration."

"Great, I mean that sounds wonderful. So would you consider it a date, Freedom Fighter style."

"Yes, that's one way of putting it." Jet finished. Just then, he leant forward about to kiss her. Jiana was surprised, Jet was giving her heaps of time to pull away if she wanted to. _Oh God, oh God _she thought _what do I do? Do I let him kiss me?_ Jiana's body was telling her to do it but she wasn't sure. She decided and then leant forward to kiss him. Jet smiled, _So I didn't make a complete fool of myself_ he thought.

Their lips touched. She was absolutely loving the soft tenderness of Jet's lips over her own. Just then Jets lips parted, urging her to do the same. She did it too and they deepened the kiss. Jet wrapped his arms around Jiana's waste and she wrapped hers around his neck. They eventually broke apart but they stayed in a passionate embrace. Jiana regained her full senses. Then she pulled herself out of his embrace.

"Jet, as much as I'd love to stay but I think I should get going, Lonshot will be anxious about what our little meeting was about. Thanks for the arrows and I'll see you sometime later." Jiana finished waving goodbye to Jet.

Jiana made her way back to her tent to find a grinning LongShot. It was almost like she knew something she shouldn't. Surely she wouldn't know about the kiss, let alone the date. Jiana didn't know whether she should tell her. Would she tease her? Would she not care? Or would she question her? Jiana didn't want to find out. "Why are you grinning?" snapped Jiana.

"Doesn't matter." Came the reply. LongShot was half giggling. Now she was making an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"You're lying"

"Fine, I waited for you outside and I couldn't hear what you were saying or anything but whatever you said ended up with a kiss. I just wanted to know why you did it? If my memory serves me correctly you said you thought a relationship with Jet was a bad idea."

"None of your business what he said. But he did give us more arrows which he managed to get his hands on." Said Jiana, handing LongShot a quiver of arrows. LongShot smiled. They needed more, desperately. "That was really nice of him." he said excited.

**AN//: That was the end of that chapter. YAY! Finally I have managed to put in a little bit of fluff. It was never planned but as I wrote it seemed like a good idea. Having a little relationship with Jet. **

**You know what I think is really annoying? The way teachers at my school hardly give me any homework on weekdays but when it comes to the weekend they absolutely swamp me with it. I mean come on, Weekends are for hanging out with your friends, Rowing, writing and reading not for figgin' homework. **

**Review! Never forget to do that wonderful word**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN//: Here is my next chapter. I hope you like it. If you've read my story so far I would really appreciate it if you Review.**

**I got the idea of the trench from Lost (season 3)**

**Who's looking forward to watching the third season of Avatar? OMG I am. It's gonna be awesome. **

**Chapter 5**

The Freedom Fighters had spent the whole day following Jets orders. They had surveyed the area around the ship making a route to escape if they were chased. They had dug out a small trench that would fit ten people (at a squeeze.) They made a bamboo roof once they were all inside. They stuck grass and leaves onto it so that it would camouflage well with the ground. This was so that if any firenation soldiers were to approach them they would simply run straight past and go back to their leader empty handed.

Jiana thought it was a brilliant plan. She would never have thought of that herself. It was just so unpredictable. Knowing the Freedom Fighters she knew that they had a great deal of practice with these types of situations. Jiana really hoped she was among the ten that Jet took with him on his mission as the past month had been reasonably uneventful.

**XXXXXX**

Jet of course wasreluctant to letJiana go. He had chosen the ten and it didn't include Jiana. Jiana was outraged. He put LongShot in and not her. She was better than LongShot. Her anger towards Jet still didn't change his mind. She then had to resort to pleading, something if Zuko were here would call dishonorable.

Jet came up with a range of excuses like "It would bring back hard memories of her mother" _Oh please. How would it do that? _Thought Jiana. Jiana had a pretty good idea why he wasn't letting her go. _Damn the way guys get so protective _She thought.

It took a while for Jet to eventually give in to her annoying pleading. He took a raging smellerbee off the team and replaced him with Jiana. Jiana wasn't heartless, she felt bad for taking smellerbees spot. _Oh well, at least I got what I want _thought Jiana, selfishly.

They were within a hundred meters from the ship and staring at it grinning. It was now one o'clock in the morning, fifteen minutes before they were scheduled to leave the protection of the bushes and head towards the ship. Jiana was feeling a small rush of adrenaline but it wasn't that much. _Anyway what could go wrong? We have thought through the plan brilliantly, the only people who are going to suffer losses are the firenation crew. _.

**XXXXXX**

They had been bush bashing for a day and theirfeet were blisteredand their legs ached. Sokka, Aang and Katara still hadn't found a good place to camp and it was late at night. They were all growing extremely desperate. The past day of bush bashing had been non-stop torture. As they walked they were either hit by a branch, tripped over stray objects on the ground or walked into a spiderweb (which Sokka, so far had done three times. The third time he got it in his mouth) Both Aang and Katara thought it was extremely funny.

"We seem to have walked into an open area in the middle of the forest." Aang exclaimed "See it even has a fireplace. Obviously there are people camping here. Do you think we should keep walking and see if we can find them. Maybe we could join them." Exclaimed Aang hopefully. They had just walked into the Freedom Fighters meeting area.

"I seriously doubt anyone would let strangers just join their camp." Said Sokka

"Yeah, but we could always check it out." Murmured Katara "It wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, whatever you say" Said Sokka and Aang just nodded. They found an open path leading into the meeting area. This just confirmed there were definitely people camping there.

They followed the thing path a couple hundred meters where the forest once again opened up again. They saw tree houses, small huts and tents littering the ground. It was extremely quiet and unoccupied. "Hello is anybody home" shouted Sokka. Katara punched him on the arm and whispered "Sokka you idiot. It is the middle of the night. Do you think they're just going to answer you and invite you in for a cup of tea."

Just then heaps of people swarmed out of the tree houses all armed with either a rock, bow and arrow or a longsword. "Uh Oh" Sokka exclaimed and Aang rolled his eyes. _Uh Oh indeed_ he thought. They climbed down and surrounded the three strangers, the lemur and the flying bison.

There was something vaguely familiar about these people. All three of them knew they had seen them before but they didn't know where. Aang scanned his eyes around the circle of people gathered around them. His eyes caught one person who looked more familiar than all the rest. _Think Aang think _thought Aang desperately. It was kind of hard to think when were are surrounded by people pointing weapons at you. _That's it, Smellerbee, Freedom Fighters _Aang thought. So they weren't in danger. He whispered the name smellerbee to his companions and they nodded and smiled in realization.

"Smellerbee. It's me Aang, the Avatar. Surely you remember me." Aang said. The others gasped. Smellerbee looked surprised that these strangers knew his name. He took a while to think and then he came to full realization. "Oh, The Avatar Aang and his friends Sokka and Katara. Put your weapons down they're friends." Just then they all placed their weapons on the floor. Katara gave a sigh of relief.

**XXXXXX**

It was time to head for the ship. The darkness made it extremely hard to see where they were going. The Freedom Fighters all knew that because it was dark it would be hard to be noticed. They made their way up to the ship in single file and walked along the pontoon. They found the ramp onto the ship easy enough. It was already down, but the door at the top of it was locked. The group looked at Jet questioningly. He hadn't thought of this.

Jet took a while to work it out. If he exploded it open with one of his explosive devices it would make too much noise and therefore alert the sentries and wake up crew members. If they bashed it down it'll be even noisier than exploding it. If the burnt it down with temperatures hot enough to melt iron it would take a too long and use a lot of effort. But it would be reasonably quiet.

They only had one option to explode it and run like hell through the door to the bow of the ship. "We're going to have to explode it." Said Jet softly. That's a bad idea but it was the second best option. The best would be for Jiana to firebend the door using extremely hot firebending. It would be quicker than just setting the door alight. She knew she couldn't do it without blowing her cover.

She watched from the bottom of the ramp as jet placed an explosive at the door and set it alight and then retreat down to rest of the group. She watched the fire climb up the fuze wire and in about half a minute there was a huge bang.

**XXXXXX**

Zuko heard a faint bang in the distance he doubted it was on the boat but he thought he should go see what the source of the noise was. He was an extremely light sleeper with senses clued in to his surroundings. He would wake up if a rat scamperered from one side of his room to the other.

He slid out of bed and put on sandals that were sitting next to his bed. He swung a jumper over his shoulders and walked out of his room and made his way to the deck, where hopefully he would see what the commotion was about. He quietly strode pass the crews barrack and heard whispers. Obviously some of them heard it too. He passed a staircase leading into the bow of his ship.

**XXXXXX**

They found the staircase that she assumed lead down to the bow of the ship. He sent Jiana down the stairs first. _Damn,_ _he is still being protective of me. Why can't guys just back off._ She was followed by Longshot and two other people. They carefully strode down the wooden steps trying to make as little sound possible. She got to the bottom and waited for the rest to come.

She looked up the stairwell and saw no one else coming. _Hm strange _she thought. She and the other people at the bottom of the stairs waited for about five minutes until they saw the rest coming down togetherWhen everyone at the bottom Jiana walked torwards Jet. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Oh, some guy just walked past and we needed to hide while he passed." Jet replied.

"Pretty damn lucky he didn't see you." Said Jiana. Jet let out a small laugh. Then he smiled. "Jeez, Jiana you're so bloody serious when under pressure."

"Well that is as you would expect. Most people would be serious when their life is in danger." Jiana snapped.

Jet handed out six people an explosive device and got them to line up about a meter and a half apart from each other. He signaled to everyone to light it at the same. Everyone struck a match and put it to the fuse and then retreated up the staircase. All of the explosives exploded with a band (louder than the one they had on the door Once everyone was up they looked down and noticed with satisfaction that water was pouring through all six holes and filling the room. The water level was rising pretty slowly.

They all left the staircase and headed for the ramp. They no longer cared about being quiet the only thing they cared about was leaving the ship in one piece and meeting at the trench. They were all shell struck when they saw a group of soldiers advancing on them from way down at the end of the corridor. They were lead by a man with a scar on half of his face. His features looked a bit like Zuko's but it couldn't be him. Zuko did not have a scar over his eye and on his cheek.

**XXXXXX**

Zuko was on his deck, when six sentries, two guards and about nine crewmembers, approached him. He assumed they were the ones he heard whispering when he passed. Or they were the brave ones who left the barracks to check out what all the commotion was. "Sir, we saw a small group approaching our ship. Then we heard a bang. We were not sure what it was but we think they may have infiltrated your ship."

Just then they heard a bang that was heaps louder than the one before. It was coming from the bow of the boat. "Come on!". If these people think it is so funny messing around with a fire navy ship, we'll show them what's funny. Head towards the bow." Zuko ordered.

They saw the group from down the corridor and Zuko pointed at them and ordered "Capture them!" His group of sixteen soldiers and firebenders advanced on the

now-retreating group. They were all so preoccupied with capturing the criminals they failed to notice the water creeping up the staircase from the bow of the boat.

**XXXXXX**

Jiana and LongShot unslung their bow and arrows and shot them with as much accuracy as this hurried situation would allow. Jiana hit three people and sent them hurling to the ground. LongShot hit two, _She's still better than me _LongShot thought.

Then they turned around and ran. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were a bit ahead of them. They leapt out of the ramp onto the pontoon and sprinted for where the trench was. Ten seconds after Zuko and his group did the same.

Now they were once again in the dark vegetation. It was slightly lighter but not by much. It was still hard to see where you were going. They were about ten meters from the trench and everyone except for Jiana, LongShot and Jet (who had waited for Jiana) was in the trench. All of a sudden LongShot tripped and Jiana stopped to help her up. Now The advancing Fire Soldiers were extremely close. They had no hope of getting into the trench, with everyone else, in time.

Jiana and LongShot were shooting arrows frantically trying to minmise the amount of people they would have to fight single-handedly. By the time Zuko and his men caught up he only had six men. Damn those archers. _They have injured so many of my people _thought Zuko annoyed. We still outnumber them one to three.

Just then the rest of the Freedom Fighters sprung out of hiding and attacked Zuko's force. This caught Zuko by surprise and his men were going down fast. Zuko turned sidewards and saw a dark-haired girl who looked so familiar he thought it was Jiana. _Wait a minute it is Jiana_ His mind screamed. "JIANA" He shouted.

Jiana heard his shout but ignored it. Jiana was surrounded by fighting, the person who shouted could have been Jet. She was so badly side tracked about who the person was shouting her name that she didn't see a firbender sneaking up behind her. She whizzed around and saw she was under attack. He shot a flame and it hit her shoulder blade. It didn't catch fire but the flame simply died away. He kept shooting and she kept dodging. Her Bow slid off her shoulder and onto the floor. She didn't have time to pick it up. _ I'm dead_ she thought sadly. _No don't think that, I will survive _her mind scolded.

She knew she couldn't go on like this forever. If she wanted to survive she had to firebend. _Oh my God, Please no one see this_ She pleaded. She shot forceful blast out of her hands. They hit the unsuspecting firebender in the stomach and knocked him out cold. He was unconscious and burning to death. _At least he isn't in pain _Jiana thought thankfully. She really couldn't deal with watching people in agony because of her.

Jet whizzed around to check on Jiana just as he shot out powerful bursts of fire. _No This couldn't be, Jiana is not a firebender. She wouldn't lie to us all these years _Jet thought angrily. He knew his eyes weren't deceiving him. Jiana was a Firebender. She was no better than the rest of them. _What do I do with her now_ Jet asked himself.

Zuko saw it too. This confirmed the archer was definitely Jiana. Firstly she was an archer who shot some of his men and secondly she was a firebender. He wondered if she recognized him. He doubted it if she did, his scar would make him fairly unrecognizable if you didn't know he had it. All his life Zuko would never have imagined him and Jiana would end up on different sides in battle. They were bestfriends. He desperately needed to talk with her. Just then he got a blow to the head and was knocked out.

The battle was over. The freedom Fighters had won. Jet had decided not to do anything about Jiana being a Firebender yet. He would go on like he didn't know anything. Only when he got back to base would he act.

**XXXXXX**

Smellerbee had given the three tired travelers a place to sleep until Jet got back. Jet might want to talk to them, or might not, given that their previous encounter hadn't ended so well. She had told them that he was out on a mission and he should be back in the morning. Katara, Aang and Sokka were extremely grateful for the food they were given before they went to bed. Once they were all snug in their bedrolls they fell asleep faster than they had ever before. They were all so tired.

**AN//: That is my longest chapter I think. It was a devil to write. **

**AN//: OMG I totally wasn't concentrating. I read over my whole work and replaced every chapter. I even got my sister to do it as well. I Suck at editing!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN//: Hey again, I took a bit of a break from writing. So far I have only received six reviews, which is okay, because of the amount of time that I have had this story on for. If you read this story, Please review because there is nothing more exciting than checking at the end of the day finding a couple of reviews there.

**I have this friend, she writes fanfiction. She was the one who sent me the two anonymous reviews, which she so smartly included my real name. Anyway, she has a fanfiction account but she won't tell me her pen name. I have gotten her other friends to ask her and tell me but she didn't even tell them. **

**The only things she told me was that she wrote stories for: House, Ugly Betty, Doctor Who and Veronica Mars. **

**She has kindly agreed to beta my story, which I really badly need. She asked me to leave a small tribute in for her. **

**I read over and changed chapter 5. I saw that there was A LOT of typos and wrong tenses (Whoops!) I was kind of distracted and tired while I was writing it. I didn't realise how terribly I wrote it. I replaced it, thankfully.**

Chapter 6 

It had been a long walk back to the Freedom Fighters base. They were all tired and two were injured. LongShot was hobbling back, supported by another Freedom Fighter. Obviously her little fall hurt her. The other injured fighter had burns covering his stomach and legs. All of them had their own little injuries, mainly cuts and bruises. Nothing too terrible.

She looked over at Jet who was staring at her coldly. Jiana didn't understand why. She tried to approach him twice but whenever she came close, he would just look in the opposite direction and speed up his pace until he was about five meters ahead of her. _Why is he acting so strange,_ Jiana thought_ I mean yesterday we were practically making out and today he is acting as though we have been enemies for a long time_. _I wonder if our date is still on? Why are guys so hard to read?_ Jiana was so tempted to shout out: What is your problem? But she thought better of it.

Jet strode at the front of the pack of Freedom fighters. He had his chin held high. He shot Jiana many death glances. He could tell she noticed them and was deeply affected by his actions. She had approached him once and he just sped up his walking pace. A few minutes later she tried again, this time he turned his head in the opposite direction to where Jiana was walking and sped up his pace again.

_Why should I talk to her. She is a Firebender. Her people have done terrible things to mine, a voice rang in his head _. The other told him that she was a good person. After all she has contributed a lot to the Freedom Fighters and showed she harbored a clear amount of hatred towards HER OWN PEOPLE. Now the negative part was speaking again, it told him that she was a firebender and she and her people should die. For all he knew, she could be working for the Fire Nation. For all these years, while she was in the Freedom Fighters, being cared and nurtured. He doubted it, she never seemed to have a chance to get in contact with the enemy. She still lied to him and the Freedom Fighters.

The main problem that faced Jet was how to tell the news to the others without being despised and how to deal with the newly-found firebender.

XXXXXX 

Aang, Katara and Sokka sat in a circle with SmellerBee and some of his fellow Freedom Fighters. Sokka was scoffing down his food in large bites and not even waiting to fully swallow before taking another huge bite. Some of the Freedom Fighters were looking at him disgusted, Sokka didn't seem to care. Aang and Katara were both extremely used to this behavior so they didn't comment. Instead they tried their best to look away and chat to the person sitting next to them. Aang was talking to SmellerBee and Katara was talking to a guy named Clint. He was five years older than her, but none-the-less she still enjoyed talking to him. Katara looked at Jets force and saw a raven-black haired girl, who looked around her height and age, angrily march away from the group, which were now surrounded by pretty much all of the Freedom Fighters. She looked tall and had fair skin. She was strikingly beautiful. Her hair was done up in a braid, much the same as hers, without the two loops hangin freely out of the sides of her hair. _What was her problem? _Katara wondered. She was shortly followed by another girl, with a bow slung around her shoulder and a quiver of arrows strapped around her back. _LongShot!_

Just then Jet arrived back with his team that he had selected to help sink the Fire Navy boat. Jet glanced at the group sitting in a circle chatting away. He saw three people who weren't Freedom Fighters. He dug deep into his memory. _That is the avatar and his gang._ "What are they doing here?" Jet murmured, wondering aloud. But then dropped the subject, that wasn't an issue right now. He gave a glance at where Jiana used-to-be standing. But she wasn't there anymore. Obviously the Firebender had stormed off, furious at him for completely ignoring her. "Hey Ben and Rin. Come with me." Jet ordered. The two Freedom Fighters followed Jet obediently. Up into an empty tree house, where they shut the bark doors. Restricting all sound from escaping the confines of the small room.

**XXXXXX**

Jiana Fiercely un-zipped the flap leading into her and LongShots tent. She leapt onto her mattress and buried her face into her feather pillow. She felt tears slowly trickle down her eyes and dampen the material of her pillow. She still had no clue as to why Jet had acted like that towards her. She thought he was into her and after last night she was realizing that she was too, despite their age difference. His actions broke Jiana's heart. Jiana was deeply sobbing into her pillow and she felt like screaming and letting the pillow muffle it. She felt like firebending to release her sadness and anger.

Then the thought struck her, she remembered fighting and firebending against another firebender. _Oh God, please, Jet can't have seen me _Jiana pleaded desperately. If he did, it would explain the way he acted towards her. _Life is so unfair, It's not like I ever asked to be born a Firebender, let alone the one of the Damned Princesses of Fire Nation. I don't deserve this. Azula is a terrible person, she cares about no one and she is so stuck-up and arrogant. I am not like her. She always boasts that she can master lightening. "It's only the hardest form of firebending around. It's not like I'lll ever come close to having such powerful skill. Not even father can do it." _Thought Jiana, recalling the way Azula mocked her. It was absolutely frightening now, that Azula was her stepsister. Thinking about Azula made her remember Zuko. What she wouldn't give to have Zuko walk in and hug her and whisper calming words into her ears.

Just then she heard the tent unzip and LongShot crawled in. Jiana didn't know whether she was happy to see her or not. She wanted to be alone, but it would also be nice to talk to another girl her age. Quickly, Jiana wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. There was still a tear drop on her cheek and her eyes were still swollen from crying.

"Hey, GoldenArrow are you alright?" Longshot asked gently

"No, I'm not alright." Replied Jiana, "Life is so unfair!"

"Does it have anything to do with Jet?" Asked LongShot. Silence greeted her question. Then after a few minutes of dead silence, Jiana nodded.

"What did he do, Boys can be such idiots sometimes." Once again silence met LongShot's question. Then Jiana spoke up "He keeps looking at me as though I have done something terrible. When I approach him to talk about it he just turns his head away from me and walks faster. I have tried twice."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the kiss?" Asked LongShot

"I really have no idea. I don't even know if we've still got a date tonight."

"Wait a second, you have a date!"

Jiana shot LongShot an annoyed look. She didn't mean to tell her that. LongShot was supposed to be helping the situation not making it worse. "LongShot, can you please, just go. I need some alone time." Asked Jiana quietly. LongShot nodded and walked out of the tent.

About a minute after LongShot had left the tent, Jet burst in. A look of hate was filling Jets facial features. He didn't even knock. Jet was flanked by two guards. Jiana eyed the group with curiosity. "Ever heard of knocking?" Muttered Jiana darkly. She was still thoroughly mad at Jet.

"I don't need to. After all, I am the leader of the Freedom Fighters." Replied Jet, matching the darkness in Jiana's voice.

"Why are you here?" demanded Jiana. Just then Jet signaled to the two guards to restrain Jiana. Jiana knew extremely well what this was about. "YOU'RE A FIREBENDER. The very people I've try to protect my people from their whole life. The people we hate. You are one of them." Jet literally shouted. Anger and hatrid filled his voice.

"Jet, I hate the Fire Nation as much as you do. They killed my mother and I wanted revenge. Being with you just seemed like an opportunity. I never asked to be a firebender and if I had the choice I wouldn't have been born one."

"Don't talk to me scum. I hate you! Take her to the dungeons and chain her to the wall. The Freedom Fighters will decide what to do with her." Jet told his guards. The roughly tightened their hold on Jiana's arms and pushed her forward. Jiana thought about firebending but she realized no good would come of it. Only murder, she had already killed one man this morning.

"Aren't you worried I will burn these two guards and then kill you after them." Said Jiana, painfully low and scornfully. Jet was taken aback. He had never thought of that. But he just shrugged the threat aside, Jiana wouldn't kill them, or him for that matter.

The guards dragged Jiana past the rest of the Freedom Fighters. The guards and Jet were shocked at the way Jiana wasn't putting up any fight. All eyes turned to their fellow freedom fighter being dragged towards the dungeon. No one knew why, in fact everyone loved Jiana, she was always so cheerful and nice to everyone. They couldn't imagine why she was being dragged down to the dungeons like a lowly criminal.

Katara stared at the scene. She recognized the beautiful girl who stormed off earlier. Now she was being dragged off by two guards. _What could she have done? _Katara wondered. She felt a surge of curiosity flood her body. She needed to find out why, she was tempted to go down to the dungeons and ask her. But then she realized that the girl might be dangerous. Katara doubted it, she looked nice enough. It was decided, she was going to talk to the girl.

Katara waited an hour and decided the coast was clear . Sokka, Aang and Katara had spoken to Jet and he was reasonably tight lipped about why the raven-haired girl was in the dungeon. Jet was reasonably surprised to see them. He was excited that Katara was back, he remembered the time he had a huge crush on her and then he remembered the time she froze him to a tree.

They seemed to have forgotten those times and so they didn't spend much time dwelling on the past. He was just happy to see his old companions.

Katara walked down to the dungeons. She was carrying a tray of bread and water. It was mainly an excuse to the guards for being down there. She walked down stairs into what looked like a small, dark, underground dungeon that the Freedom Fighters must have created. _These are terrible conditions to keep a young, beautiful teenager_ thought Katara to herself.

The walls were lined with torches. There were only about five small cells in which only two were occupied. She recognized the girl instantly. After all, a girl with such beauty, is easily recognisable. She walked towards the iron bars. Jiana shot up quickly at the movement.

"Hello" asked Katara with uncertainty

"LongShot" murmured the girl

"No it's Katara" Putting down the tray. She didn't have the key into the girls dungeon so she couldn't give the food to her.

"Oh sorry, it is dark and I thought you were LongShot"

"What is your name?" Asked Katara

"Um…"Jiana hesitated. Katara was after all a stranger. She looked at the girl again. She looked nice enough. "I'm Jiana"

"Cool, that's a nice name. I am fourteen years old and you?"

"Um I don't mean to sound rude but why are you asking me this. We both don't know each other." Muttered Jiana

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"Oh okay, I'm also fourteen."

"Forgive me for asking but why are you here?" asked Katara. Finally getting to the point

"Long Story. We went to sabotage a Fire Navy sheep-" Started Jiana. Katara gasped. _She sabotaged Zuko's ship _Katara thought.

"Wait a second, you sabotaged Prince Zuko's ship." Katara mused in amazement.

"Yeah, we went into the ship and blew holes into the bow. We sunk the-"

"Wait, who did you say owned the ship?"

"Prince Zuko, why?"

_Oh my God, we sunk my bestfriend's ship _thought Jiana getting angry.

"Nothing, I was just wondering" Said Jiana, keeping a cool voice. "As I was saying, we ran out and we were being chased by this guy with a scar on half his face."

"That's Zuko!" interrupted Katara

_Oh, my God. What happened to him _thought Jiana. Oh, my God becoming a very popular quote

"LongShot and I shot a few people with our bow and arrows and then ran. Zuko and a few soldiers chased us out of the sinking ship towards our hide out. Everyone was in the little trench except for Jet, LongShot and I. The reason we were the last was because LongShot tripped and I stayed to help her up. I shot more people with my bow and arrow and then all of a sudden the Freedom Fighter leapt out of the trench and Fought Zukos' force. I was so distracted, that I didn't see a firebender attacking me. I dodged. I fought back, I firebended."

Katara gasped, again. "So you're a firebender. Did you know at the time that you were."

"Of course, I've known my whole life. I have been a Freedom Fighter for three years and have kept it secret the whole time. I just blew my cover this morning." Jiana sobbed. She was crying again. Katara could tell she hated being a firebender and their whole race , she felt sorry for the poor girl.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help just say the word." Katara offered

"Well, except for breaking me out and getting me away from the Freedom Fighters, there's noth-" Jiana stopped in mid sentence. At that moment she realized she had dropped her bow and arrow and left it at the battleground. She could ask Katara to get it for her.

"Um, actually there is something you could do. On the way back from the ship, I dropped my bow. It is extremely expensive and powerful. I would love it if you could get it for me. It is a short walk away from here. You'll see a huge hole in the ground, look around that area and you should see a bow. Do you think you could bring it back to me."

"Sure, I'll see what I can do!" Said Katara "Sorry, I have to go now, I'll see you later." Jiana watched as Katara turned away from her cell and walked along the corridor towards the stairs leading up from the dungeons. She felt terrible and guilty, she had sunk her bestfriends ship. The man who was always there for her in her early years. The boy who she missed and thirsted to have hugging her, telling her everything was okay. She really missed him. Another thought on her mind was, how did he get that terrible scar?

XXXXXXX 

Zuko, who had just regained consciousness was back at his sunken ship. His crew were on the shore wearing their sleeping gear. Iroh was trying to keep the shaken up army under control. Zuko had a dull pain throbbing in the back of his head. He looked at his boat. It was half under the water. It wasn't completely under because the dock was fairly shallow. The damages is ship had sustained would take a lot of time and effort to repair.

That was the least of his problems. The one thing that stuck in his mind like super glue was Jiana. Her and her little gangsters had done this to his ship. She and the other archer had killed and injured a good deal of his soldiers. Zuko was devastated that the bow that he had bought Jiana had been used to kill his own people. Zuko hoped that Jiana didn't knowingly do this to his ship and soldiers. He wondered if she recognized him. If she had would she have continued the attack. He hoped not.

Despite everything he still desperately missed Jiana. He knew he should be thoroughly pissed off at her for what she had done, but he couldn't bring himself to think those thoughts about her. He loved her, as a bestfriend. Even though he hadn't seen her for three years he still loved her.

Zuko all of a sudden felt a strong urge to go back to where they had fought. Maybe she had recognized him and would come back to talk to him. Zuko really needed a walk to calm his nerves, even if she wasn't there.

He walked fast, his desperation to see Jiana pushing him faster. He looked around, but saw no-one. All of a sudden his eyes shifted and caught sight of a bow, lying on the floor. He strode towards it and picked it up. He recognized the expensive embroidery calved neatly into it. This was the bow he had bought Jiana. Why was it here? Just then a figure stepped out of the bush. Zuko leapt back startled. The figure did the same. Zuko gasped, there was something familiar about this girl.

AN//: Haha another cliffie. Again I think I'll remind you LongShot is a girl and thank you to my awesome friend for beta'ring this story.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN//: I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a huge writers blank. I had no idea what I was going to do for Zuko and Jiana's reaction to finally seeing eachother after all these years.**

**I am slightly disappointed at the amount of reviews I've gotten so far. I****Have over a hundred hits and only thirteen reviews. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! To those who haven't already, Just a one sentence review telling me what you think. **

Anyway on with the story 

**Chapter 7**

Katara hadset out to retrieve Jiana's bow.She walked through a maze of trees and overhanging branches. She fingered the large water pouch on her side, she didn't know why she brought such a large one, but she needed to be safe. Katara didn't know what She, Sokka and Aang had planned after the left the Freedom Fighters. All she knew was she felt uncomfortable staying with them. She loved talking to everyone and the way Jet held no grudge against her for freezing him to a tree. 

Katara continued walking and scanning the ground for a large hole or a bow. If they left what would become of Jiana. Katara surveyed the possibilities. The worst could be that they execute her, they could just keep her in a cell the rest of her life or they can just order her to leave the Freedom Fighters. All three of those possibilities would be bad. If she left the freedom fighters where would she go? Katara was really worried about Jiana's well being. There was only one solution to help Jiana. She could break her out and then take her with them on their journey to find masters of the other elements.

There was still one problem with her plan. If she took Jiana with them, how would she convince Sokka and Aang that she posed no threat. Katara wasn't even a hundred percent sure of that herself. Just then she came to a small clearing which had a large open area which had blood smeared on the ground. She scanned the area and there it was a hole. She walked out from behind a bush, this seemed like the place Jiana described. Then she looked up and Zuko was standing there clutching Jiana's bow. She gasped in surprise and she noticed Zuko did the same. "Zuko, give me back Jiana's bow" Katara demanded. It took a while for him to respond.

Zuko was stunned, how did the water peasant know Jiana "Why would I do that? When I could capture the Avatar's little water peasant and use her as bait." Sneered Zuko.

Katara fliched and then remembered the large water pouch on strapped around her waist with a leather strap. She felt slightly less worried."Should I be scared?" Katara knew she could beat Zuko if it came down to fighting. "Come on Zuko, just give me the bow and save fighting"

"No, I think I'll just hang on to this. It's worth more than all of a water peasant and her families money put together." Said Zuko, confident he would win if it cme down to fighting. He also didn't want to give away the fact that he too knew Jiana.

Katara quickly wrote a message on the tree she was standing next to, just in case she was caught and her people came to search for her. If she won, she could always scribble over it and make it unreadable. Today she was sticking on the safe side. Zuko didn't notice her engraving the message into a tree trunk with a sharp stick.

Katara uncorked her water pouch and threw water at Zuko, which sent him reeling backwards into a tree, then she froze it. Zuko raised his body temprature and quickly melted away the ice. Then Katara bended her water into a whip and attempted to crack it with all her might onto Zuko. Zuko reacted fast and evaporated the water with one weak fire blast. He grinned, _there is no way Katara can beat me. _Zuko sentmultiple blasts at Katara and Katara reacted with just as much speed dodging and blocking. She made ice daggers and threw them at Zuko, he managed to evaporate all of them except for one which hit his shoulder and slicing it open. Blood dripped out of the wound and stained his shirt. Katara noted with satisfaction that he wasn't wearing armour. Zuko didn't even make as sound indicating he was in pain.

Instead he lashed out with even more fury, making his own fire daggers and throwing them at katara. Doing this brought back memories of his last fight with Azula. When she attempted to trip him to hand himself over to the Fire Nation. Katara dodged them all. Zuko grunted in disbelief. She had hit him, yet he couldn't hit her.

He sent more flame hurtling towards Katara but she used her water to turn the flame into harmless steam. Zuko kept trying and Katara kept blocking. It was only until he gave up his attempt to fry her, did Katara realize that she was extremely low on water. She bended the last of her water out of the pouch and sent it at Zuko's head with all the force she could muster. It hit him and then she held it up there shaping it into a large water container surrounding Zuko's face. Zuko tried in a futile effort to evaporate the water so he could stop breath again, but it didn't work. Katara made her way towards Zuko, but she tripped over a route. When she hit the floor she was winded and therefore lost her concentration, the water around Zuko's face, dropped harmlessly to the floor, creating a puddle at Zuko's feet. Zuko took a huge breath, greedily breathing in air. He thought Katara was going to drown him. She looked around and saw Katara still on the floor breathing heavily. She looked hurt.

He made his way towards her and knelt down next to her. "Well, water peasant I really thought you had me there, obviously not." Zuko said, unintentionally gentle.

"Fine…congratulations….you w-w-won." Katara panted. Her chest was on fire.

Zuko looked at her. Despite the fact she and almost killed him, he felt sorry for her. He didn't know what to do with her now. He could just leave her, he could demand to know where Jiana is, kill her on the spot or he could take her captive and use her as bait for the Avatar. He decided to take Katara captive. He knew there were way more honorable things to do and keeping hostages was extremely dishonorable, but he was desperate.

He glanced down at Katara, who was now unconscious. He slung her over his shoulder and marveled at how light and easy to carry she was. He walked back to his ship. He knew he couldn't go anywhere from here until the damned holes in his bow were repaired. His crew was making extremely slow progress on it.

Once he arrived he saw his crew was a lot more calmer than when he left, _I guess I have my uncle to thank for that _Zuko thought. He was greeted by his uncle. "Hey Zuko, care for some ginseng? I managed to save a-" Iroh stopped when he saw the water tribe girl unconscious and slung across Zuko's shoulder. Iroh was about to voice the question on his tongue but Zuko lifted a hand to silence the unspoken question "Don't ask, Uncle" He ordered.

"Oh, okay well, the offer still stands. None of the crew members make as good company as you do." Iroh said cheerfully.

"Okay thanks uncle, but as you can see I'm kinda busy." Said Zuko, restricting a conversation from happening that could get long and boring. He walked away. He needed to find a place that he could keep his bait.

XXXXXX 

Aang was sitting alone using his fingers to play with little air currents. Sokka approached him and sat down next to him. "Hey Aang" He said

"Oh, hey Sokka." Replied Aang, maintaining his always-cheerful attitude. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's Katara. She said she was going on a walk and she's been gone for quite a while now and I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine." Aang replied

"I still am worried. I mean, what if something bad happened to her?"

"What brought all this worry on, Sokka?"

"Oh, I dunno, brotherly instinct, I guess."

"Yeah and when's the last time you had one of those?"

"Shut up, that's beside the point. We need to go find her."

"Come on Sokka, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"No, I'm going whether you are coming or not."

"Fine, I'm coming. Perhaps we should get Smellerbee, she might be able to help us. She would know her way around here pretty well."

Sokka helped Aang to his feet and they searched the camp for Smellerbee. When they found her she was more than happy to come. She said she was in desperate need to do something interesting.

They left the camp and headed out towards the direction that Katara left. They curved their way through the fertile bushland surrounding them. They saw many spiders and other animals as they walked.

They had been walking for about an hour and Sokka's feet were hurting. He didn't complain like he usually would because he was the one who suggested going on this torturous hike. Sokka did note that he was slightly fitter than the last time the traveled through the dense bush. They walked in silence and occasionally Smellerbee would suggest the group go a certain direction.

Smellerbee instantly recognized the place he had unintentionally led Sokka and Aang to. It was the place that Jet and his group had a small battle against fire soldiers. Sokka and Aang had already dispersed looking for any signs of Katara.

Aang saw a tree that had sketch marks, he walked towards it, carefully taking each step. The last thing he wanted was to trip. He saw that the sketches were not just scribbles. It looked hurried and messy. It said:

Zuko capture me Katara 

Aang called for Sokka and Smellerbee to come and have a look at the writing. Both of them obediently approached. The read the writing and Sokka gasped "That little Prince Bastard."

"What do we do now? And don't mind me asking, who is Zuko?" Smellerbee asked

"Zuko is the Prince of the fire Nation. He's the guy who's boat you sunk." Replied Aang

"Okay, well now that we've established who Zuko is can we get on with it. We need to rescue Katara." Said Sokka impatiently.

"No, she said rescue Jiana. A more accurate question, who is Jiana?" Chimed in Aang

Smellerbee answered "She was is a fourteen year old girl. She has been a Freedom Fighter for three years and she stopped being one when Jet found out all this time she was not only an excellent archer, but a firebender."

"Where is she now?" Asked Aang

"In the dungeons near camp." Repleid Smellerbee

"Wait, Aang, you're not seriously thinking of rescuing this Jiana girl. We need to rescue Katara." said Sokka, amazed

"Yes I am thinking of rescuing her."

"Why?"

"Because Katara specifically asked us to. After we've rescued her then we can go after Katara."

"Shouldn't we do it the other way round? I mean we have priorities. I don't think it's such a good idea rescuing Jiana at all. She's a firebender, do you understand why I am slightly hesitant?"

"Yes Sokka, I understand and I agree with you but Katara did ask and I will do whatever Katara wishes me to do. You should do the same. We trust Katara's judgement."

"Whatever." Said Sokka, still extremely hesitant.

**AN//:****There's chapter 7. I had a lot about Aang, Sokka and Katara in it. I figured I have been lacking them in my past chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I took some advice from a reviewer and told them how Zuko and Jiana met, I hope you like that part! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well here's chapter 8 **

**AN: Well here's chapter 8. This chapter was supposed to be seven but it was getting way too long. Anyway, R&E&R (Read and Enjoy and review**

Jiana lay on her hard prison cell bed. The mattress was thin and the bed was made of wood. She just lay there feeling miserable. Why would Jet put her in such bad conditions? Jiana was sure that Jet really liked her. The way he had been protective of her while she sabotaged Zuko's ship confirmed it. The whole time she was looking forward to having a date with Jet. She couldn't understand why the fact that she was a firebender made him so angry.

Jiana had contributed hugely to the Freedom Fighters and she didn't deserve to be treated like this. She was certain now that Jet didn't have a heart at all. The past three years she was made to believe he was a Saint. Now he has just turned out to be a two-faced backstabber. He didn't deserve her love.

She had nothing to do in this cell other than sleep and be bored. The only thing stopping her from going mad was her thoughts and happy memories. She remembered back to when she first met Zuko.

_She was five and Zuko was seven. Both Zuko and herself were dragged along to a boring meeting where they were expected to wait outside until their parents came out. They had sat together on the same bench spacing themselves out, each on an opposite side. _

_Out of boredom Zuko scooted closer to her and greeted her. She, having a friendly nature replied. They spoke for about two hours until Zuko heard his sister coming in chattering with her two bestfriends: Ty Lee and Mai. Zuko scooted back to the opposite side of the bench and sat as far away from me as possible. I was very surprised at the way he acted when his sister came and didn't know why he stopped talking._

"_Who are you?" She sneered. _

"_I..uh…I am Jiana." Jiana replied shyly. _

"_Jiana," she scoffed, "That's a silly name. What would father say?" _

"_My mummy says Jiana is a pretty name." Jiana replied. Ty Lee and Mai giggled._

"_Well your mummy is an idiot." Azula said scornfully, "And why are you wearing a blue skirt and a red top. Blue and red don't go together. Blue represents water and fire doesn't like water." Sneered Azula._

_I had never heard anyone speak of my mother so rudely and I was offended. "My mummy isn't an idiot and she tells me to ignore anyone who says nasty things to me. She also says I look pretty, just the way I am." Jiana said bravely. Ty Lee and giggled again. Azula clenched her fists and fire sprouted out of it. She was just about to send it towards me. She wasn't used to people sticking up for themselves. Then Zuko spoke "Azula, just leave her alone. Don't you have anything better to do?" Azula was amazed. She signaled for Ty Lee and Mai to leave. Zuko scooted next to me again. "Thanks" I murmured. He nodded, just then the doors banged open and Ozai strode out and called for Zuko to come. He told Zuko to never talk to me again. Of course Zuko never listened and we saw more and more of eachother. We have been bestfriends ever since._

Soon after she finished recounting the event in her mind, she heard the doors to the dungeons opened. Smellerbee, a guy with an arrow on his head and a guy dressed in blue much the same as Katara, stood at the open entrance. She sat up. "Who…Who are they Smellerbee?"

"That is Aang, the Avatar and Katara's brother Sokka. We are here to rescue you." Smellerbee answered.

"Wait did you say that guy is the Avatar?" Jiana pointed to Aang in disbelief

"Yes indeed I am," Aang said, answering for Smellerbee. Jiana remembered her father always talking about the Avatar and how he is a huge threat to the Fire Nation and how they needed to capture him urgently. It was like an obsession to him. She imagined the Avatar to be great and powerful. She looked at Aang again and noticed that he was slightly younger than she was.

"Right… and how old are you?" Jiana aimed the question at Aang

"I am 112 but I only look twelve."

"Okay, I'm confused."

"We'll explain all this once we've left the cell."

"Good idea! But just out of interest, where is Katara?" Jiana asked her brow creasing in concern.

Her questions were ignored. Jiana assumed that they'd be answered later. Aang bended a huge amount of air towards the bars, it hit with the force of a tornado. The bars smashed, making a huge noise. Jiana quickly moved out of the cell. They swiftly made their way through the corridor and out of the dungeons.

Jiana squinted; it would take a while to fully adjust to the light. Once they were outside the dungeons, Smellerbee left them. She told that she didn't want to betray Jet by helping Jiana escape which they understood so they let her go. Sokka, Jiana and Aang broke into a run. They were heading back towards where they found the writing carved into the tree. Sokka and Aang got completely lost, but once they described where they were going Jiana immediately recalled the place.

Sokka glanced behind him and saw Jet and about five angry Freedom Fighters chasing after them. Smellerbee was not among them. Either Smellerbee had alerted them or they heard the noise when they broke the bars. They all hoped it was the second option. "Stop running, lets fight." Jiana demanded "They got nothing on us, because we have the Avatar and a firebender."

They stopped running and waited for Jet and his group of five to catch up. "Jet, I don't want to fight you!" Jiana shouted

Jet smiled, "Well it looks like you don't have a choice."

"You know we'll win even if you do double our numbers."

"Oh Jiana you are so arrogant." He replied confidently and small smile playing on his lips.

"Before we fight, I want to know why you are so racist towards me? I am a firebender, but so what. Can't you see, while I was with you I only had one thing in mind, my quest for revenge. The Fire Nation killed my mother and I hate most of the Fire Nation as much as you do." She emphasized the word most because the only part of the Fire Nation she liked was its Prince. It's one and only banished Prince, Zuko.

Jet took a while to think over what Jiana had said. He showed no signs of remorse. "That still doesn't change what you are, a firebender." He said darkly.

"Jet I told you, I never chose to be a Firebender and before you did all this to me because of my being a firebender, I really, really liked you. I could tell you liked me back. Can't we just be like that again?"

"I can never like a firebender." He said before motioning his people to attack. Sokka and Aang's opinion towards Jiana changed dramatically from her speech. Sokka knew what it felt like losing his mother to the Fire Nation. They both felt an extreme amount of sympathy for this girl.

The Freedom Fighters were advancing. Aang quickly whipped out of his staff and sent air currents flying towards the attacking Freedom Fighters. Sokka was frantically hitting them with his boomerang and Jiana was sending fire blasts at everyone that attacked her.

Aang, Sokka and Jiana had defeated them all in no time. Jiana had tightly bound Jet to a tree and leant in close to him and murmured in his ear "Goodbye Jet".

Then Sokka, Aang and Jiana tied up the rest of the Freedom Fighters. Once they had put a safe distance between them Jiana motioned them to stop. She needed to be fully updated. "Okay, what the hell is going on and please tell me your names again?" Demanded Jiana.

"Um, I'm Sokka and that is Aang," Sokka stated. "Aang I think you should tell the story…"

"Okay, Katara went for a walk," Aang started. "She was gone for a while and Sokka became worried - we went looking for her and saw this message roughly scratched onto a nearby tree." Gesturing towards the tree, Jiana strode purposefully up to it, and read the note.

_Zuko Capture me, Rescue Jiana Katara_

She read the words over and over again. She was overjoyed that Zuko was there. Of course she already knew that he was, as she'd sunk his ship but she was still overjoyed to see his name written down. Zuko had obviously caught Katara when she was retrieving her arrow.

"Anyway," Aang continued. "We did what Katara said and came back for you, although we had no idea why she told us to. Do you have any idea where he might have taken Katara?"

"Um, yes I do. We've sunken his ship - so he couldn't have gotten far. With luck he'll still be where his ship sunk. It would make the most sense."

"How did Katara first come to know you?" He asked, curiously.

"She came down to visit me in my cell and I asked her to fetch my bow. I dropped it while I was running away from Zuko and his soldiers. If you want to rescue your sister, then the first place to go would be Zuko's shipwreck." A flash of guilt flooded Jiana as she said it, realizing the time they had wasted rescuing her.

"Okay, so I guess we have to go to Zuko's ship and get Katara the hell away from that angry jerk and then we find Appa and leave Ba Sing Se." Sokka said his determination a bright glint in his eyes. Jiana was looking forward to rescuing Katara because that would mean confronting her previously inseparable but long-missed best friend.

"That pretty much sums it up. Just out of interest, who is Appa?" Asked Jiana.

"Oh, he's my flying bison. We use him to travel from place to place." Aang answered enthusiastically.

"Wow, you have a flying bison. When I was young my mum told me stories about how the air nomads were given flying bison when they were young and she also told me that the air nomad and the bison were like companions for life. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever see one!" Jiana said excitedly.

**AN: That's the end of that chapter. I guess this isn't a very important chapter and I haven't included anything on Katara yet. That's coming up next chapter. I look forward to writing it!**

**Anyway You all know the end of chapter routine. But I'm going to say it because I really want them:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I haven't updated in a really, really long time because I had massive writers blank and when I did manage to come up with a better plot, I couldn't be bothered continuing this FF due to all my homework, rowing and karate commitments

**AN: I haven't updated in a really, really long time because I had massive writers blank and when I did manage to come up with a better plot, I couldn't be bothered continuing this FF due to all my homework, rowing and karate commitments. Anyway I'm sorry for the extremely long wait and I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Also I know this is a bit awkward uploading this FF now because season three has just recently finished but anyway I'll upload it anyway. Thanks to the awesome reviewer who gave me a bit of a lift. You really encouraged me to keep going. **

**R + R everyone!**

**Chapter 9**

Zuko watched from a distance, his gaze lingering on Katara as she struggled against her two captors. Her eyes glinted with traces of desperation, bordering on hysteria. Unguided water writhed in the air in a frenzied movement with only one aim, to destroy what was holding her. Profanities streamed out her mouth like that water she controlled; he imagined the men in charge of tying her to the tree were going to sport numerous bruises from this encounter.

"Zuko is such an angry prick, who does he think he…ow!" She was cut off from finishing her insult as the two bear-like crewmen manhandled her onto the tree's coarse bark.

"Get the hell away from me, you useless pile of Fire Nation scum!" Katara shrieked; even from where he was standing, the shrieks were louder than a normal shout. She aimed a hard kick at the stomach of the closest crew member, causing him to fall back onto the hard ground. Katara flashed a shiny sword in his direction, temporarily forgetting the other 'guard' who managed to tie her roughly to the back of a coconut tree in her lapse of movement. The guards quickly scurried away from Katara, the injured one casting a vengeful glare at her tied-up figure before continuing his way back to the boat.

Zuko chuckled softly. Katara had successfully given herself a reputation among his men. His thoughts trailed to Jiana, his best friend before he was banished. Zuko self-consciously fingered his scar, his fingers trailing down his face in a line, tracing the angry redness that was a momentum and a brand of his exile.

He desperately needed to talk to Jiana and hopefully erase the millions of questions running wildly within his mind filling up the much needed space. Why would she do that to me of all people? Does she still like me the way she like me before she and her mother disappeared? Did she even know it was my ship that she would be destroying? Did she know I was banished until I managed to capture the avatar and bring him back to my father's disposal? He could only put his worried mind at ease once he knew the answers to these questions.

He once again switched his thoughts to his uncle. He had been acting distant lately, completely avoiding him and becoming someone unknown to him. Zuko glanced up and he saw his uncle standing alone on the beach staring out across the desolate plains. He appeared to be in deep thought. Zuko took this as opportunity to approach him.

"So," Zuko said casually. Zuko hoped that his uncle would respond and not just make an excuse to leave like he had been doing the past few days. Iroh turned around to see his nephew standing behind him, his face stunned rather than surprised.

"Nephew, I'm dreadfully busy now perhaps we could talk later," Iroh said quickly, turning his back to walk away. But before he got the chance to, Zuko had put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around so that his uncle faced him. "Oh yeah, you certainly look busy." Replied Zuko sarcastically. "Why are you avoiding me, uncle?"

"I strongly disagree with your method of catching the avatar."

"What do you mean?"

"The young waterbender, that's what I mean."

"Uncle, I know what I'm doing." Iroh put a hand up to silence Zuko. The last thing he wanted was another one of Zuko's angry rages.

"Now, my nephew, I have noticed that you haven't been doing much planning on how we are going to get out of this place." Iroh quipped, quickly changing the subject.

"Forgive me uncle, but I've been a little preoccupied." He replied irritably.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko, I have sent a messenger pigeon out to my dear old friend and he gladly agreed to help us. He should be arriving here any second. Oh and look there's his ship now." Iroh pointed to the horizon where a dark ship was slowly growing larger.

"We have to leave now. It won't be long before the feng shui comes after us and then what do we do? Frankly I'm surprised that we've made it this long without having an unpleasant visit from them," Iroh replied, matter-of-factly, clearly he had thought this out extremely well. Zuko was mildly impressed.

"I guess I didn't think of that. Um, th-thanks uncle," Zuko said, choking out the apology. Iroh gave one of his trademark smiles and Zuko could tell from that one smile, that normal Iroh was back.

"No problem Zuko, I must admit that part of the reason I did all this was to get some divine tea. The tea Liam can brew up is far better than the tea I can make. Also I've unfortunately finished the tea I managed to save as we were sinking." Iroh said, his stomach grumbling loudly. Iroh winked at Zuko good-humoredly and Zuko grunted. Some people will never change.

"Finally they're here!" Zuko said blandly.Zuko groaned as he came to the realization that he would have to force Katara on the ship. That was a time he could wait for his whole life for. Shouts of joy erupted from all the soldiers in his crew at the thrilling prospect of getting out of this drop toilet hole.

Iroh and Zuko approached the old man wearing the same, familiar fire Nation armor. He had grey curly hair and was about the same size as Iroh, perhaps a bit taller yet his whole demeanor suggested authority.

"Thank you for coming Liam, my Nephew and I deeply appreciate it this…aid." Iroh said smiling gracefully. Zuko remembered Lieutenant Jeng from when he was a little boy. Like Iroh, he loved telling him long anecdotes about his life when he was a boy Zuko's age. Zuko absolutely hated them and how long and boring they always were but he tried to look interested none the less. Of course now Lieutenant Jeng was retired just like Iroh.

"No problem, just repaying the favor. I'm sure you'll remember it clearly when we attempted to take over Ba Sing Se and my unit got so badly trapped. We thought we'd all die! Now that young man, is a story I should tell you one day." Liam said enthusiastically. He had heard that story many times and yet the old man couldn't remember..._amnesia must be getting to him, _Zuko thought ruefully.

"Thank you Liam, I would uh…love to hear that story." Zuko said trying to sound interested but failing dismally. He felt Iroh nudge him to warning him to respect his elders.

"Ahem…thank you once again Liam, I don't even want to think about what you had to do to get here. Although I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Ozai is going to notice the stolen ship, missing crew members and he's going to throw everything he's got at us in order to get his ship back. If he catches us then he'll have you killed along with me, your crew and I'm not sure about what will happen to Zuko. My brother does not take betrayal lightly. As he himself said, 'you can only return once you have the avatar.'"

"Don't worry Iroh, I knew perfectly well from the start what I was doing. Trust me I've never liked Ozai that much and I was extremely unhappy living under his command in the fire nation. I should thank you for giving purpose to an old man such as myself. What does Ozai have that we don't' have eh?" said Liam, chuckling softy.

Zuko slapped his forehead. The answer to that was so clearly obvious. "Oh jeez, I dunno, that's a tough one. Try a whole fire nation army!" replied Zuko sarcastically.

"Young man, you really need to watch the way you use that tongue of yours or someday, it might not exist," Liam scolded.

"Also we happen to have a waterbender girl who will be staying with us for a while I hope that's okay with you Liam."

"Yea, that's absolutely fine; as a matter of fact I've always wanted to meet a waterbender. I've heard that they are in great shortage at this moment in time." Liam said flippantly.

"She travels with the avatar," said Zuko

"My dear boy, I never thought you'd stoop so low as to dig underground" chastened Liam, only now fully realizing Zuko's intentions.

"People, change when they're desperate," said Zuko. He was sure Liam had caught onto what he was trying to do.

**.x.X.x.**

Katara stood motionlessly in a spot with her eyes closedm her ears straining the her the dull thrum of the water beneath her. She was trying to relax, although she was finding it increasingly difficult because of the awfully uncomfortable position she was currently in. A healer had stopped by earlier and bandaged her throbbing rib. He told her that she had broken it, which to her was expected. She was also annoyed that she had been forced to take off her blue waterbending clothes and show her bare chest to a healer from the fire Nation. That was a really uncomfortable moment for her. When she asked if she could have water to heal her cuts with, her request was refused because Zuko ordered for no water to be given to her except from himself.

She felt drained and her limbs seemed to weigh as much as 30 ton bricks. She had given up her shouting a while ago as they persistently ignored her. She was already miserable, even though it had only been a couple of hours of solitary confinement. She hoped that Aang , Sokka and that Jiana girl would be coming for her soon so she could leave this dank place.

She had no doubt that they would manage to rescue her because Sokka had was excellent at making plans to get them out of sticky situations and Aang would stop at nothing to help a friend. They were both loyal people and she trusted them both with her life.

She heard a huge roar coming from Zuko's crew. She opened her eyes and saw another huge Fire Nation ship dock next to the damaged one. "Come on Aang, now would be a good time to come out of hiding," she murmured wistfully. She heard a tortured screech as the iron door holding her in the ship scrapped open. Looking up, Zuko as well as two others approaching her and groaned with frustration and sadness. Aang was too late. Zuko stopped in front of her.

"You coward, I know what you're playing at. If you had any honor you would at least capture Aang the honorable way." She said darkly. Katara knew just how much Zuko valued his honor and how he would get extremely offended if people questioned it. Zuko looked slightly stung but instead motioned for his men to tie her hands. "Shut up, peasant and don't ever mention my honor again," Zuko said callously, trying hard to remain calm and not lash out violently with an array of fire bending attacks.

She let them tie her hand behind her back and lead her up into the new ship, acting the placid girl to perfection. She ignored every pair of eyes from both crews that were fixed tightly on her. Soon, they disappeared down a stairwell into the torch lit dungeons in the bow of the ship. She noted that the huge blood red fire nation symbol was blazing horrifyingly at her like a hawk stalking its prey. She felt threatened by it. She vaguely heard the uninviting click from the lock as they gently placed her into the dungeons and walked out. Katara was surprised at how Zuko and his men were to her but she had no time to pursue the thought because once she settled onto the dusty ground, she fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: Okay there's chapter 9. I hoped you liked it! As I mentioned every chapter please review. It really helps a writer want to carry on with the story and not just give up like I have the past couple of months. **

**I know right now my story seems like it's going to be the incredibly cliché Zuko captures Katara and they fall in love blah, blah, blah, but I assure it's not going to be like that. It's just that I need Zuko to have Katara captured at the moment because its part of the story. **

**This was a bit of a filler chapter nothing really exciting happened. Don't fear I have some exciting parts planned shortly. Next chapter I'll have Aang, Jiana and Sokka in it. So carry on reading and reviewing. - **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN//: I know I haven't updated in A LONG TIME but I didn't get any reviews and lost all my enthusiasm for the story. Now I've decided to try again. So, Please review. Thank you and enjoy**

Katara woke up as she felt the boat give a sudden jolt from beneath her. As she awoke, her vision was groggy and her bones ached. She felt a surge of confusion sweep through her body. She was no longer in the dusty dungeons of the bowel of the boat. They had obviously moved her. She noted with a tinge of gratefulness. The dungeons had been dark and uninviting. The massive, red emblem of the fire nation hadn't made them any less threatening either.

She was in a neat bedroom on a comfortable bed. This was a pretty luxurious room for someone being held hostage. Katara decided to try her luck, she moved to the door and turned the knob, giving it a small tug. The door was firmly bolted shut from the outside. She cursed and then threw herself on the bed. There was absolutely nothing here that would satiate her boredom.

All of a sudden the door opened and an exhausted and sweating Zuko strode in not noticing Katara. He had just been training with his uncle and he had removed his armor and was now only wearing pants and no shirt. Katara noted how well toned his muscles were. He lifted his eyes upwards and locked his auburn eyes with Katara's blue ones. "Why are you in MY ROOM" Zuko asked half angry and half surprised.

"I dunno, why don't you tell me?" replied Katara furiously. _There's only one explanation for this _thought Zuko, annoyed _Uncle! _"I fell asleep and I woke up here"

"It is my uncle's idea of a sick joke" Said Zuko coldly.

"Clearly" replied Katara. Berating herself for agreeing with her worst enemy. "So what now, I'd rather die than share a room with an arrogant prince such as you"

"Well it appears we share something in common then, peasant" Said Zuko before grabbing a spare change of clothes and storming out of the room. He sped down the corridors up into the crew eating area where Iroh was sitting around a table with Liam and a few of Liam's and Zuko's crew members, laughing, drinking ginseng tea and having a merry game of Pai-sho. "Oh no, Iroh, you beat me again!" Zuko heard Liam exclaim.

"Is it okay if I have a private word with my uncle" Zuko asked, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

"But of course, nephew. Now what is it you wish to talk about?" Enquired Iroh, knowing what Zuko was going to say.

"What the hell is that water peasant doing in my room?!?" Shouted Zuko

"I moved her there" Iroh replied calmly

" Really?" Zuko snapped, sarcastically

"Calm down, Prince Zuko. The dungeons are no place to keep young and beautiful ladies, such as Miss Katara."

"Yeah, well neither is my room. I order you to take her out of my room to either your room or the dungeons. Immediately."

"She will not be staying in my quarters nor will she be going back to the dungeons. She will stay in your room. It would be best to be nice to her."

"Are you crazy? Me, a prince, be nice to a water peasant."

"You can start by not calling her a water peasant her name is Katara."

"Where will she sleep, I only have a double bed!"

"I'm sure you'll work that out" Iroh replied, winking mischievously. Zuko turned his back and walked away from his uncle. His hands were balled into fists and flames spat out from them.

**Xxx**

Katara lay there staring at the ceiling recounting the past through days. She remembered talking to Jiana and her fight with Zuko. She remembered feeling overwhelmed with sadness as she was being dragged into Liam's ship unable to fight the guards and escape. Oh how she missed the South Pole and seeing her father and friends. Although, she had never come to regret leaving to help the Avatar in his mission to stop the war and achieve world peace. The thought of Aang made her sad as well. She may never see Aang and Sokka again. She even missed Jiana. Even though she barely knew her. Although she knew she was a girl with a past of secrets and hurt.

Katara hated knowing the path that lay ahead was uncertain. She may never see her friends or family again. The only hope she had now was that Sokka and Aang would manage to rescue her. She had no doubt they would try and Katara found herself longing for that day. Katara was smart, she knew that escape was impossible because she was somewhere in the middle of the ocean, God only knew how far from land.

Once again the door open and Zuko walked in carrying a tray of soop, bread and water. He put it down on his bedside table and sat down on the couch just opposite the bed. He tried his best to avoid eye-contact with Katara.

He sat there for what seemed like forever an awkward silence drifting between them both. Finally Zuko spoke "Um…I…well…I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. I guess it was wrong." Katara was shocked. Why was he apologizing.

"I guess I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said such harsh words to you as well. If we're going to be sharing a room, we're going to have to be civil towards each other" Katara replied.

"You're right. I'll try"

"Don't get me wrong. I still hate you and one last thing. You're sleeping on the couch."

"Wait, no way. You can't kick me out of my own bed!" Zuko exclaimed, his voice slowly rising.

"I just did" Katara retorted. Zuko chuckled softly to himself before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

**AN//: I hope you liked that chappie. It was a bit of a filler. Next chapter I will have some more about Jiana, Aang and Sokka. I would also like to stress to you. This is not the clique Zuko, captures Katara story!!!**

**Just to remind you, please review. It'll really boost my confidence that this story isn't a total failure. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN//: Hello again. The same routine, please review and enjoy my next chapter.**

Sokka, Aang and Jiana were flying on Appa for days with no trace of any fire nation ship. Jiana was jumping up and down in excitement as she flew past many different sights. This was an amazing experience for her and she loved every second of it. She also loved playing with Momo. She thought he was such a sweet lemur and it's not like she's ever going to come across one again.

Sokka on the other hand was on constant alert, looking for any sign of ships. "We have to go back now, Appa is tired and I think if we push him too hard he'll fall asleep in mid air."

"Aang are you crazy?!? We can't go back now, what about Katara?" Sokka yelled

"I miss Katara too but we have to land now or else we will wear Appa out and without Appa we aren't going to be able to find katara. We can rest tonight and leave early tomorrow morning."

"I agree with Aang. We should stop now and rest because it's getting late and I'm tired." Added Jiana.

"You're tired" Said Sokka incredulously, "I can't believe it. You are so selfish you amaze me! You don't care about my sister at all do you? I thought you were different to everyone else in the fire nation. Turns out you are a heartless just like the rest of your people!" yelled Sokka. The words just slipped from his mouth, like word vomit. Jiana looked as though she had been slapped across the face. The comment Sokka had just given her stung.

"Sokka that was unnecessary. Jiana has a point, it is late and we're all tired. You had no right to snap at her like that." said Aang, maintaining his always-calm voice.

"I'm sorry Jiana" Sokka said, sincerely.

"It's okay Sokka. It's just that what you said is true. Almost everyone in the fire nation is heartless and I try my best not to be." Jiana paused, "What I said is selfish I admit, and for that, I am sorry. I hate the fire nation just like you because…" Pain etched her every word. She took deep breath and took a deep breath and then let it out.

"It's okay Jiana, you don't need to tell us. I can tell it's hurting you." Soothed Aang. He gently placed his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Tears were now cascading down from the young girl's eyes.

"No Aang, I want to tell you." She wiped some of the tears from her eyes, slightly embarrassed that she was crying. The past 3 years she had been hiding her sadness and remaining strong on the outside. She would not breakdown in front of the Freedom Fighters. They were all trained fighters and she wanted to be seen as a strong fighter, like them. Now she was crying in front of people she hardly knew.

"3 years ago, my father killed my mother. My father is a cruel and very powerful man. Anyway, I was running away from him with my mother and I climbed a tree to hide and I thought my mother followed me but she hadn't. She kept running and he caught her. I shot an arrow at him but it didn't hit the right place to kill him. He plunged a dagger through her heart and I saw every bit of it. I saw her die and it has haunted me ever since." She wiped more tears from her eyes.

"It was all my fault she died. I should have told her to follow me up the tree or I could have at least killed my father with that arrow. If it weren't for my stupidity she would still be alive."

"No Jiana, it wasn't your fault. So don't blame yourself." Sokka said firmly. "The fire nation also killed my mother during a raid of the Southern water tribe."

"You're from the southern water tribe!" Jiana exclaimed. The tears had stopped flowing from her eyes. It comforted her that Sokka knew what she was going through.

**XXX**

Katara was still in Zuko's room, as bored as always. Zuko rarely came to visit her except for when he gave her meals where they would exchange a couple of words. Katara was beginning to think Zuko wasn't as bad as she thought he was. _Snap out of it Katara, you hate him _shetold herself firmly. But somehow she knew that wasn't the case. Zuko treated her well, even though she was a hostage.

Just then Zuko entered the room, the same way he did everyday. He was shirtless and sweating from a hard day of training. "Hey" Katara greeted.

"Hi" Zuko replied awkwardly. He had never really had much experience with girls, although he did have a massive crush on Azula's best friend Mai.

"Hard day of training?" Katara asked

"Oh, just the usual. So how are you?" Asked Zuko

"I'm just the same as ever. I would love to taste fresh air again though. It does get boring in here." Zuko nodded. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to take her walking on the deck. It's not like she could run anywhere since she was surrounded by hundreds of kilometers of water. She could jump overboard and waterbend herself to land but that was practically impossible, even for the strongest of waterbenders. If he did take her out, he would have to bind her hands. The last thing he wanted was for her to attempt to drown him again. With her last attempt, she had almost succeeded, had she not tripped. Who knows where he might be.

"I guess I can take you for a walk on deck although I would need to bind your hands . I don't really want to be drowned again." Said Zuko. Katara nodded in understanding. She was so pleased that she would see the sun and smell fresh air again.

True to his word he bound Katara's hands tightly with rope. He then led her up the stairs where she saw the sun beaming down into the corridor beneath the deck. Once outside, Katara gathered the courage to talk to Zuko. "Why am I here…oh wait let me guess, it's a trap. So when Aang shows up to help me, you'll finally have him in your fire nation clutches. You're a terrible person, you know that, always following us, trying to take away the worlds last hope for peace. But what do you care, you're the Fire Lords son, spreading war and hatred is in your blood." Katara said, releasing her anger on Zuko.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Zuko replied, finally standing up for himself against Katara's rage.

"I don't!" Katara exclaimed, "how dare you, you have no idea what this war has put me through, me and me personally. The Fire Nation took my mother away from me." Katara started to cry.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said sincerely, "but that's something we have in common." Katara wiped a sparkling tear rolling down her cheek..

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before" Katara apologized

"It doesn't matter." Zuko replied.

"It's just that for so long now, whenever I imagined the face of the enemy, it was your face."

"My face, I see."

"No no, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay." Zuko said. Zuko did not know what had come over him. He leant forward and kissed Katara passionately on the lips. The kiss lingered until she regained her senses and realized she was kissing her worst enemy. She pushed herself away. She couldn't believe what she had done.

"Zuko, I can't do this. We're enemies remember. You are hunting down my best friend." she said sadly.

"Oh, I understand." Zuko replied, matching her tone of voice.

"You can stop, you know. Join us. Aang needs a firebending teacher and you need to stop doing something that you know is wrong. Ease your conscience, Zuko. I beg you!"

"I can't do that, I'm sorry. I really want to go home and resume my rightful place, Prince of the Fire Nation and the heir to the throne." Katara was horrified. She really thought that she had gotten through to him. Obviously not. Zuko was still the same person. He was the same selfish and desperate Prince of the Fire Nation.

Katara was angry again. She had never been this angry in her life. She felt heat burning within her. Like a fire that wouldn't be put out by water. She was really starting to like him and respect him as a human being. Not a monster that was driven by an obsession to capture Aang. The one person she considered like a brother. "I want to go back and don't bother sending me back to your room. I want to go back to the dungeons. I can't stand the sight of you anymore." Katara said coldly. Zuko felt regret that he had said that. But it was the truth, he wanted to go home. It had been many years and now he needed to go home.

"Katara, trust me you don't want to go to the dungeons. You're making a mistake." Zuko said.

"Trust me, I do!" Katara replied. Zuko gestured for the guards to take her back to the dungeons.

**Xxx**

Sokka Jiana and Aang rose just after the sunrise and packed up camp. They set out yet again to find Katara.

They had been on constant alert for almost the whole day when they saw it. A large Fire Navy ship. The one that had Katara locked up on.

**AN//: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you enjoy the fluff in this chapter? Do you think it was Angsty? Do you think I'm moving too fast with the romance? Did you notice that I took lots of quotes from **_**The crossroads of destiny?**_** Please review I need your feedback.**

**This was a hard chappie to write because I love Zutara so much and 90% of me was screaming at me for Zuko to accept Katara's offer but I have to keep characters as IC as possible and I know back in season 1 he would never have accepted**

**I have another awesome story idea and I want to start writing it since this story isn't getting reviews so please review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I own the quotes from **_**crossroads of destiny**_**. I wish I did though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN//: I am so sorry about the extremely long delay and please don't kill me for using the same old excuse but it really is true. I have been so busy with assignments, sport and my social life that fanfiction didn't fit into my schedule.**

**Once again, I am sorry and I hope you enjoy.**

Katara lay crying on the floor of the dungeons. She felt a mixture of unexplained feelings. She felt angry, betrayed and confused all at the same time. She was angry at both herself and Zuko. Angry at herself for even thinking he had changed, but Zuko, being the same old jerk that he has always been, just fully betrayed her trust. Although what could she expect, he was the fire lord's son. Now here she was, on the floor of the dungeon in this confused state of mind. But there was a small fraction of her, only small however, that missed him. She shrugged the thought aside, that was not true. But not matter how much Katara tried she couldn't lie to herself.

She felt as though she had just lost her security and blurted out all of the secrets that she had kept bottled up inside of her to someone who she hates. She hadn't even told Aang or Sokka any of the things she told Zuko. She just couldn't believe how stupid she was. It felt like someone had punched her repeatedly in the gut.

Just then she heard a series of massive thuds and then footsteps coming from the distance. Katara sat up faster than a bolt of lightening. Her senses fully alert now, she felt the footsteps rapidly approaching. She glanced around the plain dungeon and saw nothing. She lay down again thinking that all this time in the dungeons had fried her brains.

Katara heard the piercing rattle of the bars and this time she knew it was not her imagination playing tricks on her. As she sat up, she saw it Sokka, Aang and that raven-haired girl standing on the other side of the bars.

"Katara" Sokka whispered. Katara just gave Sokka a dazed expression. She thought she was hallucinating. "Katara," Sokka said a bit louder. This time loud enough for Katara to snap back into reality, "we're here to rescue you."

"Oh Sokka, Aang I can't believe it, you're here. I knew you would come for me." Katara said.

"Stand back!" Aang commanded and with one massive burst of air, the bars shattered. Katara stealthily moved out of the hell hole of a dungeon. She followed Aang, Sokka and whoever that black-haired girl was through the dark corridors littered with many small and dingy dungeons. A surge of gladness swept Katara's Katara's body. The dungeons were dark and lonely and she was glad to be rid of them.

"Hello again." Jiana said awkwardly to Katara, Making an attempt to be friendly.

"Um…hi" Katara replied matching Jiana's awkward tone. "So everyone, how did you get in here so easily. It's pretty heavily guarded."

"Piece of cake!" Aang exclaimed optimistically, "In fact it was Jiana's genius idea. She told us that dinner is at 6:00 for half an hour. That is when they stop patrolling the corridors. That gives us half an hour to bust you out of here."

"What about the," Katara stopped midsentence as she saw the 3 unconscious sentries littering the exit of the dungeons, "guards" Katara finished.

"Boomerang power" Shouted Sokka enthusiastically. He got a punch in the arm from Jiana and two sets of disapproving looks from Aang and Katara.

"Shut up idiot, we're not off the boat yet. Aang, we only have 10 minutes until the end of dinner time and you don't need to be smart to know what that means." Jiana reminded.

The gang climbed up through the steps and tippy toed along the corridor leading towards the room under the deck where Appa was docked.

**XXX**

Appa waited patiently in a tight and cramped room. When he heard high pitched giggling and footsteps coming towards the room, He grunted in confusion and watched as a shirtless guy pulled a blond-haired girl, wearing nothing but her underwear into the room. They seamed not to notice the massive bison standing behind them. They were too preoccupied doing other things.

Appa was now deeply unsettled, there was nowhere for him to go or hide. The girl who was pinned to the wall of the room below the deck of the boat. She pulled herself away from the guy and gave a high-pitched wail. "Oh my goodness, what is that thing." The girl shrieked.

"It can't be true, that is the avatar's bison. The avatar is on this ship" The guy realized

"Can't be, the avatars has disappeared." said the girl.

"He is alive. Obviously you don't read the Fire Nation news weekly. We must alert Liam immediately." Appa watched confused as the two put clothes on and set of in a sprint to go somewhere. Appa was totally oblivious to what they were talking about.

**XXX**

The cool ocean breeze rustled as Zuko walk out onto the deck. He wasn't hungry nor in the need for socializing with the crew mates. He just wanted to be alone. In fact no, he wanted to be with Katara. How he missed talking to her alone. She was unlike everyone in the fire Nation. Except Jiana, Zuko reasoned to himself.

It was unfair of her to just expect him to give up his whole life aspirations just for her. But now he wanted to, just to have what he had had with Katara before he refused her. Zuko doubted the offer would ever open up to him again. But oh, how he wanted it to. Somehow.

The sight of four figures, clearly not dressed in fire nation armor came as a massive shock to Zuko. Her didn't fully register who they were but after a few split seconds he did and he felt his body get pushed into overdrive. He sprinted out to stop them. They were not getting away with the katara or the avatar.

"Stop right there!" Zuko ordered.

"Or what Zuko, you'll use some of your lame firebending against us. Well I'd like to see you try. 4 against one, do the math." Sokka replied

"Jiana," Zuko said slowly "Why are you here?" Zuko asked. Jiana's face contorted in pain as she hated seeing her old best friend in so much confusion. She then made that fatal decision, no matter how much she loved Zuko as a brother, she would fight against him. The avatar had a far more worthy cause than Zuko did.

"Zuko…I" Jiana stopped. Words just couldn't come out of her mouth properly. She wanted so desperately to embrace her long lost friend. Lost for words Jiana just stood there.

"Wait a second, hold up. YOU KNOW EACHOTHER!" Sokka bellowed. Jiana was relieved that she didn't have to answer.

"Well yea, Zuko and I were or are best friends from like 4 years ago." Jiana said minimizing the amount of confusion floating on the faces of the five people.

Katara wanted more than anything to leave this ship and never look back on it. There was no way she was going to ever trust Zuko again and she wanted more than anything to regain her dignity since she lost her last fight with him. She looked upwards towards the starry sky and saw that a glazing figure straight abover her. A full moon, she noted with excitement. A humungous smirk broke upon Katara's face. This time she was going to win and as a bonus was: There were no roots to trip on.

"That's it Zuko, we're going now. Stand and fight if you want but we all know you're going to lose." Katara yelled, hoping that Zuko would be the first person to fight.

As Katara had expected he did. Zuko wanted the avatar more than anything. He wanted his friendship with Jiana back and he wanted to get to know Katara more. There was no way he was letting them go without a fight. He knew this was a futile effort but it was stubbornness at refusing a challenge that forced him to send a wave of fire crashing towards the group.

Jiana blocked the wave of fire and sent it hurtling away from Zuko and the group. She didn't want Zuko to get hurt nor did she want her new friends to get hurt either.

"Nice job Jiana" Sokka exclaimed

"Thanks" Jiana replied.

"Step aside guys, this is my fight." Katara said firmly.

Aang, Sokka and Jiana all stood aside and made a run for the stairwell towards the room where Appa was being kept, leaving Katara's water blue eyes staring with a ferocious passion straight into those of Zuko's amber gold ones. A distance of about 10 meters separated them on the sturdy deck of a Fire Navy war ship.

Zuko sent another jet of fire towards her. Katara bent a tidal wave of water onto the deck, blocking the flame from hitting her. She then produced two water whips from the puddles left from the wave and started lashing at violently and with such fury and fluid movements at Zuko. Zuko had to be quick on his feet to block all of her strikes. Zuko was amazed at Katara's ferocity. She was a far more improved fighter to what she was last time she fought him. If it weren't for all his hard and intense training Zuko would never had managed held his own against Katara.

When Katara finally gave up lashing out on Zuko, Zuko finally managed to send another two balls of fury induced flame hurtling towards Katara. She blocked them with ease and the bend the water from the puddles into a dozen sharp ice daggers and send them all flying towards her target. Zuko. Zuko lifted his arm above his head to deflect some of the impact but he knew he was dead. But then, as if by a miracle the daggers stopped flying in midair and formed a harmless puddle around his feet.

Instead Katara brought her hand up into an ark over her head, this brought the water up around Zuko and then she incased him a thick layer of rock-hard ice. Zuko started melting it, but it was too thick and it would take some time.

Katara saw Appa flying up next to the fire navy ship. "JUMP!" she heard Jiana's voice call from on top of Appa. Katara needed not to be told twice. She took a long fast run up and leapt across midair and landed with a thud onto Appa's saddle.

On the deck Liam came out with a catapult with flaming rocks and an army of about twenty strong fire benders.

"At your order we'll shoot them out of the sky." Liam shouted to Zuko.

"Actaully Liam. Just let them go." Zuko ordered Liam.

"Are you sure, Prince Zuko?" Zuko just nodded.

"I am proud of you, nephew. You have finally worked out what's important in life." Said Iroh, while standing beside Liam. He congratulated his beloved nephew with a massive bear hug which left Zuko gasping for air.

"Thanks uncle, I guess I have." A smile lit up Zuko's facial features, "Indeed I have." said Zuko under his breath to no one in particular.

**AN//: That's the end of the chapter. You have no idea how much fun I've had writing it. This is by far the best in my whole fic!**

**Same routine, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:// Still hardly any reviews which is really disappointing! Just thought I'd let you know that I have 850 hits so, yeah, I'll just put that out there. Anyway I want to finish this story so that I can feel that sense of accomplishment and If you decide to review that's just a bonus and I'd really REALLY appreciate it.**

The Gaang's hearts pounded in expectance of what would surely come. They expected Zuko to start shooting fireballs at them like a drunk spastic high on banana daiquiris. But to relief of the gang, the flame never came. Then suddenly Jiana spoke suddenly "Turn around!"

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY" Sokka and Aang shouted in unison

"I want to see Zuko" Jiana said softly

"No way, we're not going back there." Katara chimed in, a hint of seriousness lacing her voice.

"Yeah Zuko is a psycho Jiana. He's a firebender. All firebenders are complete nutters." Said Sokka, trying and failing, to ease the tension between them.

"Sokka careful what you say Jiana is a firebender." Aang warned. But Jiana ignored them

Jiana hung her head low and focused her attention to glamorous blue of the ocean, which lapped peacefully in the wind. She glanced her head towards where the gang sat and then she jumped, leaving Aang, Sokka and Katara open mouthed in shock.

Jiana hurtled down atleast 500 feet of thin air before acting upon sheer firebender instinct. She spread her arms wide and faced her palms towards the ocean. Tendrils of blue flame cascaded out of her palms and feet with such force that she had never imagined herself ever being able to bend.

The force of the flame stopped her from falling instead she slowly drifted towards the sea. The flames were acting like a jet pack. She landed softly in the ocean around them feeling drained. Panting hard with exhaustion, she floated on top of the ocean, gradually allowing her breath to slow and her body to relax. She started swimming in the direction she thought the massive wolf ship was.

She saw the large bison gradually lowering down into the ocean as she was swimming. But she couldn't keep swimming as she felt drained and instead she was gradually falling under. No matter how hard she kicked she couldn't stay up.

XXX

"Oh my God did she just do what I thought she just did?" Sokka asked

"She just jumped." Katara gasped, still in shock.

"We were extremely high, the impact surely would kill her." Aang added, not sounded like the optimist that he normally was.

"Looks like our little fire nation runaway is a suicidal." Sokka joked but Aang and Katara just shook their heads at him. Not seeing the funny side of his joke. Sokka shrugged. Katara was amazed at how nonchalant Sokka was at Jiana's sudden suicide jump.

"Aang we gotta get down there. She might still be alive. If she is she might need healing" Katara Ordered. Aang pulled the reigns willing Appa to slowly decent down towards the ocean. They Frantically scaled the water for the body of Jiana, however she was not there. "JIANA!" Katara yelled desperately. However no response came. A tear fell freely down from Katara's eye but she frantically wiped it away.

She barely knew the girl and she was shedding tears over her. T_ypical Katara _Katara thought to herself. She couldn't stand death or pain. No matter who It was.

XXX

Zuko lay in his bedroom quietly thinking to himself. About his confrontation with Katara, the anger she had in her eyes. It was like the time they had fought just outside of Ba Sing Se. Except he knew her motivations for anger were different this time. But could Zuko blame her? She loved Aang like a brother and yet he couldn't let go of his crazed obsession to capture Aang, not even for her.

Seeing Jiana with them completely changed his perspective. If they were accepting enough to accept her then why not him? Now he only found himself wishing he could go back in time to where Katara offered him to join them and accept it. Then he would most likely have friends his age and his life wouldn't be as lonely as it was at the moment.

Also if he accepted, he would have Katara's trust. Katara had willingly forgotten everything Zuko had done to them and offered him the chance to join them and be Aang's firebending master. That alone meant that Katara was a kind and sensitive girl. He would never find a girl like Katara and he let the opportunity slip through his fingers just like he has let his life slip through his fingers.

Katara being here had aroused feelings that Zuko was unfamiliar with. Love. He thought he loved Jiana, but now he realized that could never be because she was like the replacement sister that he needed the whole way through his tough childhood.

Now Zuko found himself yearning to see her again. Just as he was Katara. He was yearning to see Jiana just to get his best friend back but he wanted Katara back because her being her being away from him made him feel love sick.

He realized that their fight on the deck was powered by different emotions. Katara was fighting on pure anger where as he was fighting not to capture the avatar, but to keep her from leaving him.

But as he was lying on the floor he heard the unmistakable shout that made his blood curdle. Katara's amazingly sweet sounding voice yelling Jiana and the skin crawling echo of her sound bouncing from wall to wall around him. The girl he loved was screaming the other girl he loved as a sister's name in what seemed clearly obvious as panic.

AN//: Yet another Chapter finished, it just needs to be edited. I have finished chapter 14 and I can DEFINITELY promise you the big reunion between Jiana and Zuko. I have been so unsure of where to put it but now I've finally done what I have been putting off for so long. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN//: Chapter 14. Please Review**

Jiana kicked frantically at the water below her while spitting out the salty water that she swallowed while struggling to stay up. _I_ _so should have spent more time in the water_ Jiana thought sourly. She saw the avatar's bison getting she didn't want the gang to find her because they would stop her from seeing Zuko again. Instinct kicked in again and Jiana leapt up out of the ocean before spurting blue flame from her feet. She hovered above the water for a while before placing her palms behind her back and shot blue flame from her palms, propelling her forward. She started hovering forward about a foot off the water line.

She increased the amount of flame she shot from her palms making her hover faster. She kept hovering ignoring and completely ignoring the fatigue that came with bending for so long. A shout calling her name echoed from behind her but she kept moving. The loud desperate voice of her friend Katara did not deter her from achieving her purpose, to see Zuko. Nothing was going to stop her.

Eventually she found the ship. She faced her palms downwards, letting the strong force of her fire lifted her up above the deck. She then stopped bending all together and landed with a thud onto the deck. _I should probably work on my landing next time _Jiana thought.

"Nice landing." Zuko teased, to announce his presence.

"Zuko, thank god you're here." Jiana cried and launched herself into his arms. "It's been three years." Jiana said through her tears of happiness.

"Yea it's been so long. I've really missed you." Zuko said, cluching Jiana tighter, who was still relishing in his arms. Jiana lifted her finger up to Zuko's faced and outlined the scar that covered half of Zuko's face. Zuko flinched. He didn't often let people touch his scar but Jiana was different. "What happened?" She whispered and then placed her face on Zuko's chest. Zuko kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Long story." He said softly into her ear, "why don't go inside and get comfortable. We have lots to catch up on."

"Yea, I agree. By any chance do you have a coat or something warm I'm freezing." Jiana uttered through a quivering lip. She was still dripping off rivulets of cold water. Zuko quickly removed his jacket and placed it around Jiana's shoulders. She slid her hands through the arm holes and pulled it tightly across her shivering body. "Thankyou" Jiana said gratefully. She linked arms with Zuko. On the way to Zuko's room they passed Iroh and Liam who were at their usual. Drinking tea and playing Pai Sho. "Jiana!" Iroh called excitedly, "So nice to see you again, after all this time." Added Iroh, not bothering to hide his surprise at the fact she was alive and here on Liam's wolfship.

"Always an honour to be with you uncle." Told Jiana. She saw bright red blotches form on the old mans cheeks. Since she and Zuko were such good friends she also called Iroh uncle and it must have been the familiarity with the name that lit Iroh's face up with a blush. Zuko squeezed her hand and she bid Iroh farewell and started to follow Zuko down to his chambers. She couldn't help but notice the cold stare she got from the silent and old man standing beside Zuko's uncle.

Zuko gingerly sat down a the edge of the bed, where as jiana leapt onto Zuko's huge double bed and pulled the covers over her.

"You comfortable there?" Zuko teased

"Yes, it's been a long time since I've slept on a proper bed. I mean the closest thing the freedom fighters came to a bed was a roll out mattress a centimeter thick and a sleeping bag. The closest Aang came to a bed was a big saddle on top of a bison."

"Oh So you've been with the freedom fighters and the Avatar?" zuko questioned

Jiana hesitated. She had given too much away too early in the conversation. _Oh well I guess its my turn to be questioned first, his turn is coming_ Jiana thought. "Well….yea….I was with Jet and the freedom fighters for three years after I ran away. Jet confronted me in Ba Sing Se while I was crying. He said he thought I'd be a good person to be a freedom fighter because the bow you had given me was an extremely good bow and he just assumed I had great talent."

Jiana paused to let her thoughts catch up to her mouth, then she continued, "They did terrible things to people of the Fire Nation. But I thought it was okay because of what the monster Fire Lord did to me and my family."

"So it was you who burnt my ship with these so called freedom fighters?" Zuko said gently, just curious, but not having any venom in his words.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. When I first saw you I didn't recognize you but when I found out it was you I felt terrible." Jiana sobbed, placing herself in Zuko's arms again. The one place she could seek comfort now that they were together again. Her teardops left a soft wet trail on Zuko's shirt. "Jiana, it is okay. You didn't know, don't beat yourself up about it." Jiana's sobs subsided.

"Thank you Zuko, how could you be so forgiving?"

"Jiana, I could never held a grudge against you."

"While the freedom fighters and I were running away from you and your guards, LongShot and I killed a lot of them with our arrows. Then one of your guards managed to knock me down and I saved myself by firebending. Jet, the leader of the freedom fighters saw me and he took me captive and left me to rot in an underground dungeon. Katara saw me and she came down to find out who I was. I asked her to retrieve my bow which I had dropped while you were pursuing us. That's when you took her captive. When she didn't return, her brother and Friend Aang rescued me and I joined their group." Jiana finished

"Earlier you mentioned about how my father was a monster…and he is…this might not be the right time to ask you and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what did he do to you?"

"Zuko, it's okay, I want to answer. Your father is also my father. That makes me your half-sister. Our dad had an affair with my mother while he was married to Ursa. When my mother stood up to him about me and my heritage as princes he completely lost it. I was walking past the room and I heard shouting, that's when I heard everything. As we were running Ozai caught my mother and killed her. I only just managed to escape."

"So that's why you left, so unexplained."

"I can't believe your father never told you of me. Well he made it really clear he wanted me dead and I'm sure I am on quite a couple of wanted posters hanging around the Fire Nation. After all I am a royal bastard."

"Jiana, don't say that about yourself." Zuko soothed, "It's such a shock you and I are related."

Jiana blushed, remembering the time they had a little kiss, quite near to the time Jiana left. They were only 10 years old at the time. _Who would have thought something so sweet and innocent could be incestuous _Jiana thought. "Anyway, after seeing my mum murdered I didn't want to stay in the Fire Nation so I boarded a barge and ran to Ba Sing Se. That's where Jet found me and invited me to join his group of Fire Nation activists known as the freedom fighters. He's the guy who saw me firebend and despite the fact we had a little thing going on between ourselves. It was quite amazing how he was so quick to hate me when he ound out I was part of the Fire Nation. Sort of says a lot about his feeling towards the Fire Nation huh?"

"Yea, but he still sound sounds crazy and a complete jerk." Zuko joked in attempt to lighten the mood. Jiana giggled before saying, "Sokka also has quite a few things to say about you: Jerk, nutter, crazy fire bender hothead. There's something different about you every time." Jiana stated the long list.

"Oh really, well I've got a few things to say about him too." Jiana put a finger up to Zuko's mouth to silence him.

"I don't want to hear them. If you start calling him names you're only as bad as him." Jiana scolded in motherly way. Zuko scoffed. Jiana continued with with their conversation.

"When I saw you again on deck while rescuing Katara, I realized how much I needed to see you and here I am. Although I did a weird thing. I bent blue flame and I felt such power. Power that I have never experienced before." Jiana paused to let Zuko catch up.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before Zuko spoke up, "I think your firebending instinct comes from our father. He is a powerful firebender and his blood runs strongly in your veins and that is what is triggering your fire bending instinct." Zuko explained.

Jiana didn't look pleased about his blood running in her veins but she didn't show her displeasure since there was no point in denying the truth. She wasn't like those people who lie to themselves so much that they actually believe the lie. She wasn't going to tell herself that that horrid man Fire Lord Ozai wasn't her father. "Yea, Zuko your words of wisdom make sense…as always. But now that you've finished questioning me, can I ask you a few questions?" Asked Jiana, shifting in Zuko's arms to gently slide her finger over his scar once again. This spoke the unspoken question.

Zuko answered, "Well about two years after you had just vanished our father invited me to sit in for a war meeting. I was so excited, dad was finally paying attention to me instead of Azula and treating me the way a father should treat his first born son. Anyway I sat in on that council and one of the Generals stood up and told of his plans. To send over our most inexperienced legions to the Earth Kingdom as a diversion to the real attack that would soon follow." Zuko took his turn to pause and let the severity and meaning of his words sink in.

He continued, "I couldn't just sit by and allow my father to send these soldiers to die. That was barbaric and would only cause fatalities to both sides so I stood up and spoke against his inhumane plan. Since I was young I didn't understand the consequences that would soon follow." Zuko stopped to think about how he would phrase his next sentence.

"The next day my father was furious at me. He said I had disrespected his council by speaking when he clearly told me not to. He said I was to go into an Agni Kai against the person I had disrespected." Another pause and he felt Jiana exhale slowly as if to show she understood the horror of which Zuko was speaking. She pulled him closer, letting him derive comfort in her presence.

"I was so happy to have the chance to impress my father with all the advanced firebending techniques I had been practicing. I was overconfident hat I was going to beat this general and prove how powerful I really was. However when the day came, while I was waiting in the arena, I saw that it was not the general I was to be fighting. It was my father. I couldn't fight him despite the fact he was ordering me to fight. I knelt at his feet and begged for forgiveness but he refused and told me to fight. I couldn't do it and his next words have rang in my ears ever since disabling me to forget the pain I felt next. He said 'And suffering be your teacher' he then reined fire upon me and half my face was burnt. Leaving me with this remnant of shame and cowardice." Zuko said, pointing up to the pink mark of marred skin that was covering half of his face.

"Zuko,that was absolutely not cowardice. That was integrity beyond anything I've ever heard. You would make an amazing Fire Lord." Jiana whispered.

"Too bad we'll never find out. He banished me. He said I can never return unless I can bring him back the avatar. But things have changed now. I can't do it anymore, I have to accept my destiny. All I'm going to be doing is roaming the ocean aimlessly."

"No Zuko, never say that. You mean so much more than that to me and definitely your uncle and the day will come that you become the Fire Lord."

"Thank you Jiana, I really appreciate your confidence but my destiny is so unclear at the moment. You can never be certain." Zuko tilted his head to the ground. Jiana placed her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulders in a sisterly way. Letting Zuko take comfort in her. Finally she lifted her head and spoke.

"I'm sorry Zuko but I am really tired and I smell like a mixture of sweat and sea water. Would it be possible if I could go get something to eat, shower and then go to bed. It is 8:00 in the morning and we have stayed up all night. Also the past couple of day I have been…well…both sleep food deprived. Can I please go down and get some food from Iroh. As for you…uh…well there's no easy way to say this but…Ah what the hell I'll say it…you kinda stink. Must have been all the fighting with Katara. Apparently it takes strain on your body odour." Jiana said while getting up and punching Zuko playfully on the shoulder. Zuko laughed, _The old Jiana is back _Zuko thought happily.

Jiana left Zuko lying in his room still laughing about Jiana's lack of subtlety. Before moving into his bathroom and stripping off all his sweaty clothes. "Phew ee" he muttered to himself. He then stepped into the hot springs of his shower, while indulging in the sensations of the hot water falling onto his sweaty body.

**X.**X**.X**

Jiana slept through pretty much all the day and when she woke up in Zuko's bed it was 10:00 at night. _Oh my god I slept all day and most probably with Zuko _Jiana thought. Not that sleeping in the same bed as Zuko worried her all that much now, especially since they were best friends who later on found out that were stepbrother and sister. Jiana saw that Zuko hadn't came back to bed yet. _He must be out training or something _Jiana thought. She gingerly strolled out of bed and strode to the door wearing the shirt zuko had given her. It was far too big and hung down past her hips. It covered everything important. She still put on some pants anyway since she knew that all the soldiers on board were men who have little to no access to woman seeing as there are very few women soldiers in the crew.

Jiana walked happily to the deck where she suspected Iroh and Zuko to be training, keenly intent on joining them. She realized she wanted to learn bit more about firebending, especially now that the gift was growing on her.

As she walked she though about all the stuff that they had just spoke about last night. They were finally together again and the truth about their lives was out in the open and they still had the same spark of friendship that they had before she left. _Thank god some things never die _thought Jiana merrily. On the way to the kitchen Jiana stopped dead in her tracks she heard the sound of a man talking to another. The conversation topic held great interest to Jiana.

She recognized one of the men as the guy who was playing pai sho with Iroh. The man gave her the scary death glare. "I have received word back from the Fire Lord from the messenger pidgeon you sent last night. I however had orders from the Fire Lord to read it and destroy it. Then report his words back to you. just an extra precaution to avoid that dumb oaf Iroh catching a glimpse of it however I have it memorized." The messenger said.

"Go on" prompted Liam.

"He says: _Dear General Liam_

_I am greatly pleased by your success in tracking down my traitorous brother and son. You shall be greatly compensated for your triumph and it deeply surprises me that my begotten offspring has landed up on your ship. I now order you finish my job and kill her before she comes back and causes problems for me when the media catches wind my dark secret. I also demand that you murder both my Son and brother. They have betrayed my nation and they are shaming my honour by having them alive. It shall be a great relief when they are dead. Do not fail me or else you shall take their place. I shall also send Admiral Zhao to check on your progress. I wish you luck for your mission._

_Fire Lord Ozai" _The messenger finished

"Thank you Darian. You may leave" Jiana heard the sound of the messenger's footsteps and quickly moved out of the way of the door, hiding in the next room. Jiana knew Zhao, he was that monkey faced man who used to flirt shamelessly with my mother. Although back when she knew him he was only a General.

As she started to run towards the next door she heard the unmistakable screech of the sound of a dagger being sharpened. Jiana gulped before taking off into a run toward the deck.

**AN//: Finished that chapter. It was my second longest chapter =)**

**I know Zuko was OOC but since he was Jiana's best friend they knew each other very well and it's only natural for him to lose that tough exterior around her. **

**Also I****'****ve noticed how badly written my first 3 chapters are and I think I may need to rewrite them since they are the ones that draw people into the story. I have rewritten them now so they sound a bit better.**

**Same old same old: please please please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN//: I have 1033 hits now and still 27 reviews, come on you can do better than that. Even a one word review would suffice (but I'd prefer more.) Anyway Review and enjoy chapter 15**

Sweat broke out on Jiana's brow as she sprinted up from Liam's quarters towards the deck where Zuko was still with Iroh practicing the basic firebending combinations. The deck was illuminated by many blasts of red hot flame that flew freely from zuko's co-oridinated hands. It amazed Jiana just how much agility Zuko had to shoot blast after blast of powerful bursts of fire at the same constant speed that he was managing. "No no no, too much relying on pure muscle power. The key to powerful firebending lies in your breath." Iroh yelled at Zuko when he had finished his set of combinations.

"Uncle, I have been practicing this same combination the whole day, it's about time we move onto something more advanced." Zuko shouted angrily

"No my nephew, when learning firebending, patience and control are the biggest and hardest virtues to master. If you want to ever master more advanced techniques it is essential you master the basics to the extent where each small movement personifies absolute perfection because when you get to the advanced combinations you need to be ready and even more willing to put in the work and effort to master them." Iroh said, remaining a calm voice.

"The key to this combination is in the footwork. Focus more on your breath and your footwork and then power will soon follow without the need to use your muscle power. Now try again." Iroh ordered. zuko turned faced his head up and made eye contact with Jiana who was standing just in front of the door and the top of the staircase leading to the deck.

Straight after Iroh's command two firebending soldiers shot bouts of fire at the same time. Zuko whirled around to face the first and then flicked, his wrist to deflect the flame hurtling towards him. He spun around with extra speed and intensity to the opposite direction where he flicked his wrists and deflected the other flame. Then he spread his arms punching a bursts of fire from each hand hitting his two opponents sending them flying backwards. Iroh clapped his hands happily, "Prince Zuko, you've finally got it." Iroh applauded and Jiana joined in and walked next to Iroh.

"Well goodnight sleepyhead. So glad you joined us but we are finished for today. Zuko is just about to go shower and go to bed." Iroh greeted cheerfully. It was almost 11 o'clock and Zuko was showing signs of tiredness after a long day of training. "Oh hi Jiana." Zuko smiled at her being here.

"Oh my God how long have I been sleeping?" Jiana said, feeling wide awake.

"The whole day." Zuko replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just I have been so sleep deprived."

"don't worry about it."

"Actually I'm here to talk to you and Iroh about something." Jiana said her voice turning serious.

"Perhaps it'd be better to talk about it in the morning over a nice cup of ginseng." Iroh said while stifling a yearn.

"Normally I'd agree but it's urgent." Jiana said, maintaining her serious tone.

"Then I think it's best you tell us." Zuko said moving to stand next to Jiana."

Jiana indicated to Iroh and said "Your friend, that creepy old guy who you were playing pai sho with is working for the Fire Lord. He has to kill us all." Jiana said, cutting straight to the point. She watched as shocked faces fell upon Iroh and Zuko's expressions. After a period of thoughtful silence Iroh was the first to speak, "Oh no, Liam wouldn't work for my brother. He hates the Fire Lord."

"Uncle please trust me. I wouldn't make something like this up." Jiana said desperately, "Zuko you believe me?"

"Yes, I know you too well you wouldn't make this up." Zuko answered

"Then you know what we have to do right?" Jiana said sternly

"Yes, I am fully aware. We have to put together a few possessions and leave immediately." Zuko replied, Jiana nodded grimly in response. "Put together a few needed supplies and meet back here in fifteen minutes."

"I have nothing to put together, all my stuff is back with the freedom fighters. I'll go help Zuko pack. Iroh meet you here shortly, oh and uh…avoid Liam." Jiana told Iroh.

"I already knew that and yea, see you in fifteen minutes." Iroh bid them goodbye and headed towards his quarters. Zuko and Jiana walked, as casually as the circumstances allowed, back to Zuko's room. When they got there they noticed that there was a pungent odor wafting around the room. They shut the door quickly to prevent gas from spilling out of the room. "Shit, Liam wasted no time!" Jiana exclaimed, while placing her hands over her mouth and nose.

"Yea that old freak has filled my room with some toxic gas." Zuko shouted angrily, while swiftly mimicking Jiana's actions

"Zuko we should just leave your stuff. There's no point risking our lives for a few supplies." Jiana said wisely.

"No, I'm going in. Wait for me outside." Zuko said while ripping off a long piece of his tea shirt that he was wearing underneath his red Fire Nation armor. He tied it tightly around his face and opened the door to his gas filled room. He ruffled through his draws and took out a blue mask and two curved swords, which gleamed despite the fact they hadn't been polished in a while. He placed them in their cases and slung them onto his back. He placed the mask into a small bag that he could sling over his shoulder followed by all the money he possessed. He then placed the photo he had of him with his mother as a child into the bag. He was amazed at how different he looked without his scar, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that those days seemed like an eternity ago. To finish off his packing he roughly jammed all the clothing he could fit into his shoulder bag and then hurried towards the door.

He coughed out any gas that managed to get past the fabric of his shirt and then removed the piece f material he had tied around his mouth. "You okay?" Jiana asked worriedly.

"Yea" Zuko replied. He was very non-chalant that he had just purposely walked into a room full of deadly gas. Ignoring the cold nightly chill that was blowing onto any bear bits of skin, they walked up to meet Iroh on the deck.

They arrived slightly before Iroh, so they were forced to wait. The wait seemed like forever since they were currently facing the suspense of possibly facing a physco madman intent on killing them. After the all so short yet all too long wait, Iroh emerged from the door that led up the stairwell from under the deck with a shoulder pack much the same as Zuko's.

"Got everything uncle?" Jiana asked. Iroh nodded in response and the Jiana continued "Okay then we'd better go. Although there's a couple of things that could be slightly problematic."

"Go on" Zuko inquired

"one: we are in the middle of the ocean, god only knows where.

Two: how are we going to get off a ship in the middle of the ocean?" Jiana said, revealing her pessimistic side.

"I saw to both of those problems. We are in the Eastern ocean near the strip of land parallel to kyoshi island. We can use one of the life boat stored in a basement on the far side of the ship. It would take us at least a day of solid rowing to get to land but since the weather shows no signs of a storm we should make it." Iroh said, solving all Jiana's problems.

"Okay then what are we waiting for? lead the way." Jiana gestured to infront of the the group. Iroh moved towards a trapdoor at the very stern of the boat. He opened it and then climbed down a ladder into the dark shed containing all the tools and life boats. Jiana and Zuko climbed down the ladder, in single file, straight after Iroh.

Together they heaved a great wooden boat onto the floor, they attached it to pulley system before sliding the screeching metal to the right to open side of the ship so that they could get out.

Then out of nowhere Liam appeared and stopped dead in his tracks. Looking wide-eyed and disbelievingly at the three of them who were sitting in a life boat and lowering themselves down into the water. "Liam, what a surprise. Why are you here?" Iroh asked trying to take the focus away from the suspiciousness of their position.

"Getting a lightbulb to fix a light in the kitchen. I could ask you the same thing." Liam replied. Jiana didn't even give Iroh time to answer she shot a wave of blue flame at Liam which sent him flying into a hard boat rack. The force of his body colliding into the boat rack made a large wooden life boat fall on top of his legs, putting out any of the fire that was still engulfing his body. The sound of the loud bone crushing crack echoed the room. Liam was trapped and unconscious under a heavy boat.

"Is he alive?" Zuko asked

"I dunno" Jiana replied flippantly and uncaringly

"Stop lowering us and hoist us back up, we have to help him." Iroh ordered.

"Help the man who is trying to kill us…no thank you." Jiana said sarcastically, "Keep lowering." Zuko kept lowering the boat until they were in the water. He then grabbed the oars and started rowing.

**AN//: Another chapter finished. I am going to start writing another original story with one of my friends from school. It's gonna be about vampires so I can't wait to start. I'll try to keep updating this story though.**

**Anyway just remember, review is just one click away.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN//: Guess what guys this is the second time I've written this chapter because I seem to have misplaced my other chapter 16 so I have to start again. That's why my update was abit delayed. Oh well...shit happens. Anyway hopefully this will be better than other chapter. Anyway read and review**

Sweat broke out on Zuko's forehead as he pushed and pulled the hard wooden oars towards and away from his body. He had been rowing for about half a day and his fatigue was showing in the form of shiny rivulets of sweat forming on his forehead and then dripping down his face, spilling salty liquid in his eyes. He wiped the sweat that had found it's way into his eyes and carried on rowing.

Everytime Jiana offered to take over rowing duty Zuko shooed her away and told her he was fine so there he was straining his bones, pulling the weight of the three of them plus the massive bulky boat. _Boys and their oversized egos _Jiana thought to herself. Iroh's loud snores echoed to both Zuko and Jiana's ears prohidibiting any sleep to come their way.

Being the person on oar duty gave Zuko alot of time to think. But the only memory that clogged up his mind was memory of a blue eyed brunette haired girl. Katara. Zuko had forgotten about Katara within the past couple of days because he had Jiana back with him. But not even being reunited with a long-lost friend who turned out to be his stepsister could replace the feelings he felt for Katara. Jiana's company was great however she could never replace that of Katara's. No matter how hard Zuko tried he just couldn't forget the sweet tenderness of Katara's eyes looking straight into his and her embarrassed blush whenever he walked into the room shirtless and sweating like a pig. All those memories were so happy and to even think that they had the chance to be together when she offered for him to come with her. Then his stupidity overcame him and he refused her offer just because of his craving to get his honour back in the Fire Nation.

Back then he was a fool. He could have friends his age and Katara's friendship and trust but he blew his only chance. Now he was damned to roam the Earth Kingdom as a refugee. What a terrible life. His thoughts of self-pity were interrupted by Jiana's excited shriek "Land!" Iroh sat up straight in surprise.

Zuko doubled his efforts with the oars, slamming his legs and arms down, willing the boat to move faster. After about 20 minutes of intense rowing on Zuko's part, they reached land. Iroh and Jiana leapt out of the boat full of energy, Zuko on the other had grunted and hopped out of the boat feeling extremely energy drained. He stumble to land and sat down in foetal position rubbing his aching joints and bones. A smiling Jiana stolled over to him and placed an arm around his shoulders in a sisterly manner. She whispered in his ear, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little sore." Zuko replied

"Oh well I bet you're glad we are on a surface that doesn't rock whenever a small breeze comes our way." Jiana placed her head on Zuko's shoulder but then bobbed up instantly grinning broadly.

"Jeesh you can say that again!" Zuko said happily

"Zuko you know you kinda stink. Must have been all that rowing!" Jiana said, "You wanna go find somewhere to wash?"

"Yea okay, good idea!" Zuko replied. Zuko picked up his two curved blade. Jiana took her bow and a quiver of arrows. They needed to be prepared. Since they were in the Earth Kingdom they couldn't firebend or else they would attract too much attention to themselves. Zuko and Jiana bid a tired Iroh goodbye. Loud snores followed their departure and Jiana giggled softly.

**XxX**

Katara Sokka and Aang all landed Appa in a small grassy patch. They left Appa there to nibble and they went to set up camp. The mellow green grass provided a nice comfortable surface to plonk their sleeping mats on. It wasn't often that the gang had the luxury of sleeping on a soft comfortable surface.

Katara was greatly appreciative of the soft ground. She lay on her mat which was placed up on top of the wonderful grass. She lay there deep in thought not just any thought. It was memories of Prince Zuko. The selfish prick who denied her offer of friendship. Katara honestly couldn't understand that guy. She remembered waking up on his ship and thinking there was no one she could hate more in the world more than Prince Zuko. Then he was her arch-enemy but being around him proved otherwise. When she was with him it was like he was a normal teenage boy. After he rejected her he went back to being her enemy. But just then something inside of her clicked: It takes too much energy being mad at someone, sometimes the best thing to do is to forgive and forget. That was exactly what Katara wanted to do.

Another thought that struck Katara was Jiana. The raven-haired girl who had done a suicidal jump off of Appa. Jiana never struck Katara as the suicidal type, she appeared to Katara as the girl who fights. No matter what happened to her. Judging from the way she spoke and acted Katara could tell she had had a hard life. Who would of thought it had gotten so much that she had to escape it by committing suicide. Katara doubted her sudden decision had anything to do with that. She thought it had something to do with Zuko. Jiana begged to see him before she jumped. Who would of thought it was either see Zuko or die? Just then her thoughts were broken by Sokka's comment, "Aang it's your turn to do dinner." Sokka said his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Yea I know, we're having cabbage stew!" Aang said happily

"Blegh, Aang that gross and we had it last time!" Sokka complained, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, exemplifying his disgust. "Can't we have something a bit more meaty?"

"No Sokka, for the millionth time: I AM A VEGETERIAN!" Aang screamed the last 4 words

"WELL STOP BEING A VEGETERIAN THEN!" Sokka yelled with just as much enthusiasm Aang had. "Katara you think that Aang should stop being a vegetarian right?"

"You know what? I've had enough. You guys have this fight EVERY night and I'm sick of it. I am going to find somewhere to wash and when I get back you had better have finished your childish bickering." Katara snapped. She marched off into the bushes angrily. Sokka shrugged and said to Aang, "Girls, never can fully understand them." Aang nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

Katara waded through a maze of bushes, searching for any sign of water. She didn't have to look long because she found a massive lake full of cool blue water. She stripped off her blue clothing ignoring the stench of sweat that wafted past her nose. She stepped into the refreshing water, relishing in delight as it washed away all the sweat and dirt that made her smell so bad. This was also such a rare luxury since they were always flying 1000 feet off the ground on a sky bison. Just then there was a slight breeze and the bushes and vegetation rustled. Katara swept her eyes in a complete circle watching as they bushes swayed. That was funny since the breeze had ended. Just then she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She elbowed her attacker in the the face sending him flying backwards. She raised water out of the lake and transformed it into a water whip, whipping violently at her attacker. She then produced more water making ice daggers, throwing them furiously at the bandit. They stuck him with great forced sending him once again hurtling to the ground. Katara then froze him there. Her attacker was stuck. She watched as he struggled against the thick layer of ice that was encasing his body.

Just as she dropped the first attacked three others approached two of which grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back, restricting her bending. Katara let out a scream but it was muffled by a hand which was clasped tightly over her mouth. "Oh so we've caught ourselves a waterbender. Very good work! That would make the...pleasure we get out of her all the more satisfying." The bandit who was pacing around Katara said threateningly evil. He obviously was the leader of the bandits who had just attacked her. He continued, "It has been such a long time since I have seen a girl I must admit it is quite a surprise to see one this far into the wilderness." Katara thrashed violently against the men restraining her. They were obviously planning to rape her and judging by all the clothes she was wearing, it wasn't going to be hard.

"Take off that necklace. It's a waterbending bethrothal necklace. It is a rare item that would pick up quite a price at the market. So anyway, do tell me who's the lucky man?" The leader teased. Katara once again thrashed futiley at the men holding her.

Out of nowhere an arrow glided through the sky smashing straight into one of the bandits necks. He was one of the bandits restraining Katara. He dropped to the floor coughing and spluttering, spewing blood all over the dirt. Just then a guy came out of nowhere slicing a smashing at the three other bandits who were alive. He cut one of them down and the other two retreated cowardly into the bush.

Katara walked towards her saviour only to be caught breathless. It was Zuko. "Zuko" she gasped shocked. Just then a raven-black haired girl walked out of the bushes carrying a bow and arrow stepped out of the bushes. Katara let an even more shocked gasp escape her lips. It was Jiana. "Jiana...y-you're al-alive!" Katara stuttered. Jiana smiled in response.

**AN//: Here's the end of yet another chapter. I am nearing the big climax of mybig climax ending and also coming up next is the chapter I have been waiting ALL story to write. Enough said. I don't want to give too much away.**

**Review please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN//: Hey all, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story because I've been depressed at how little reviews I'm getting with like over 1,300 hits. But I love this story and I really want to finish it (Unfortunately I'm going kinda slow.) Anyway, Please Review!**

Katara stumbled backwards, her body still in shock mode. Her whole world was spinning, she had just been attacked by bandits and almost got raped and now her savior was none other than the person she's spent her whole life (most of her life anyway) hating. Also to add to the shock factor was a friend who for the past couple of days to be dead. "Zuko, never thought I would say this but uh thanks. Jiana, I can't believe your're alive!" Katara exclaimed, flinging herself into Jiana's arms. Zuko watched in envy wishing Katara would be like that with him.

"Katara, I guess I owe you an apology. I really didn't know what I was doing when I jumped the um...sky bison I think it was. Anyway, I'm really sorry." Jiana apologised.

"It's okay, but it's a miracle that you're alive. We were pretty high." Katara said, feeling the surprise cling to her like a lion clings to its prey.

"I did some weird firebending voodoo. I don't even know how. Zuko seems to think it was my father's firebending instinct. But I really don't know."

"So why are you here. I mean weren't you on that creep...Liam's I think his name was...ship?" Katara asked genuinely interested.

Zuko who had been extremely silent up until now spoke up, "Well Liam isn't who we thought he is." Zuko said emotionlessly.

"Yea, we found out that he was working with our father, Fire Lord Ozai. He was sent here to kill Zuko, Iroh and I." Jiana elaborated. Katara flinched when Jiana used Ozai's name.

"God, I hate the Fire Nation. They're so quick to betray their own people. They are merciless and cruel," Katara said, not even caring that both Zuko and Jiana were from the Fire Nation, "Oh um, where's Iroh? Is he alive?" Katara asked after she noticed Iroh wasn't with them. She felt worry creep into her voice. Katara really liked Iroh, if he was dead Katara would feel saddened, even though she barely knew him.

"Oh, Uncle's sleeping about a kilometre away from us." Zuko answered. Katara felt relief spread her body at Zuko's words. "We've had a long night." Zuko stifled a yearn.

"Well I guess I should get going." Katara said, "Once again thanks for saving me and I wish you all the best." Katara farewelled.

"Katara wait. Why don't we join you? I know Aang needs a firebending teacher and I know Iroh would gladly do it. And presides, Iroh, Zuko and I are probably on the Fire Nation's most wanted list by now. Helping you might give us purpose in our lives." Jiana asked, pleading with Katara to agree. Jiana missed hanging out with the gang. Zuko felt jealous that his step-sister was such good friends with the Katara and her gang and yet they hated him so much. Zuko couldn't blame them though, since he has been chasing them for god only knows how long. Zuko's life was lonely and at this stage in his life he craved friends that were his age.

Katara stood there, in deep thought. Jiana had a point. Aang needed a firebending teacher and it wasn't like there was a plentiful supply of them around. But Katara couldn't bare to be around Zuko. Things would be undoubtedly awkward and it wasn't like Katara was going to trust him anytime soon. Yet Katara couldn't discard the conflict that had been sparked in her head ever since she had been rescued. Part of her body really missed Zuko's company, yet the rest wanted her to hate him. Katara knew that if she invites Zuko in to the gang, he might betray them, just like he betrayed her.

But the fact still remained, Aang needed a firebending master and refusing this offer would be because of purely selfish reasons. Because she couldn't bare to endure Zuko. She couldn't have refusing Aang the opportunity to get a firebending master on her conscience.

People change. Zuko may be one of those people who need numerous chances before he lets his good side out. Katara knew Zuko had a goodside but it was buried deep within his being. So the decision was made.

"Well, I can't really make the decision alone but I think it's a good idea. That is if Zuko promises that he won't use this as another opportunity to capture Aang and take him back to the Fire Nation." Katara said.

"I promise. You really think I'm stupid enough to do that. I'm just as wanted in the Fire Nation as he is." Zuko said, sincerely.

"We better, go get Iroh and then Katara can take us back to her camp." Jiana said brightly. With Jiana's words, Zuko felt his stomach turn in nervousness. What would the rest of the gang think of him?

**XXX**

Katara, Iroh, Zuko and Jiana walked back to the gang's campsite. "Katara, you're back. You took so long, we were getting worried!" Aang shouted happily. Givin Katara a hug.

"KATARA, ZUKO IS BEHIND YOU!" Sokka shouted, whilst picking up his boomerang and taking a fighting stance. Zuko gave an amused look.

"I know Sokka. I found them, or rather, they found me at a lake in the woods. We talked and we decided that it was a good idea that Iroh becomes Aang's firebending master." Katara explained. Purposely forgetting to mention the bandit's attack.

"Um, okay. Why the sudden change of heart. I mean with Zuko was trying to capture me and all." Aang asked.

"Well, my friend betrayed us." Iroh explained, "My brother told him to kill Zuko, Jiana and I." Iroh explained to Sokka and Aang.

"Right, well that still doesn't explain to us why we should trust you." Sokka said cautiously.

"Well you don't need to trust us right away. But the matter is still at hand, Aang needs a firebending teacher and I am more than willing to assist." Iroh said wisely.

"Oh come on Sokka, Jiana is with them and you trust Jiana, don't you?" Katara said, persuasively.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm willing to give them a shot." Sokka said. Jiana smiled happily at Sokka admitting to trusting her.

"Me too." Katara added. Sokka and Katara turned to Aang, awating his decision.

"Yes, I think it's a brilliant idea. But Zuko please don't don't try to capture me again." Aang chimed in

"I swear I won't." Zuko said in a low voice, with absolutely no emotion in it. Zuko was always in a cold emotionless mood. Iroh, Zuko and Aang moved away from the gang to train.

**XXX**

Sokka sat alone on a tree stump, a good hundred meters away from the rest of the camp. In his hands, he held his boomerang. He was polishing it until it shone with a radiant gleam. Jiana walked up from behind him and placed her hands around his eyes. "Guess who?" She asked.

"Katara, you really scared me." Sokka said.

"Try again." Jiana whispered in his ears.

Sokka pondered for a moment. The only other girl in the group was Jiana. "Jiana." He said. Jiana took her hands off his eyes and laughed softly.

"Don't sound so surprised."Jiana said flippantly.

" Always a pleasure to be in your lovely presence." Sokka flirted

"The pleasure is all mine." Jiana flirted back, curtseying and putting on a seductive voice. She was enjoying playing along with him.

"I never thought I'd admit this but, I kinda miss arguing with you non-stop." Sokka said, playfully.

"Well, I can say the same thing." Jiana replied

"What happened to you. The last time I say you, you jumped out of Appa from God only knows how high. I thought you were dead." Sokka said, feeling interested now.

"I don't even know why I did that. I just did it's hard to explain." Jiana responded

"Right, that still doesn't explain why you're alive."

"I did some weird blue flame thing. It like slowed down my fall. I don't know how, I mean I've never been a firebender. I tend to stick with archery. It's something I'm good at."Jiana said. Sokka didn't respond instead he just held her gaze for a couple. His eyes were glittering in the way that people usually get when they really like someone.

He then leant forward slowly, giving Jiana heaps of time to pull away. But Jiana didn't she just leant closer to him and planted a tender kiss on his lips. They kissed passionately and then the kiss deepened. Jiana felt her lips getting pryed open by Sokka's tongue. She opened her mouth and felt Sokka tongue glide into her mouth and then slide along her pearly white teeth.

She wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and he placed his arms around her waist, whilst still making out passionately. Jiana was on Sokka's lap now and she felt herself being pulled to the round. She was lying on top of Sokka and she felt Sokka's hands slip under her shirt and cup one of her breasts. He then Sokka slid her shirt off.

**XXX**

Katara placed together some sticks and logs that she had managed to find. She rubbed together some stones, cursing in frustration at not being able to start a fire. Just then burst of flame flew from behind her, igniting the fire that Katara had failed to start. Katara placed a pan full off water and rice onto the fire and then turned around to see, who had helped her. Although she already knew who it was.

Zuko walked towards her and sat down at least half-a-meter away from her. "Thanks, I guess." Katara said, whilst pretending to be overly interested in the rice cooking.

"Don't mention it." Zuko said, "Katara, I'm just here to apologise for the way I acted back on the ship."

"Zuko, you know that really hurt me. I put so much trust in someone who has been my enemy for so long and yet you threw it back in my face." Katara responded.

"Yea I'm sorry. Back then I didn't know what was important. I was blinded by my honour. I wanted to go back to the Fire Nation and become Prince again like I have dreamt ever since I was a little boy." Zuko said, a tinge of sadness lacing his words. Zuko hardly ever let his emotions play on his face or in his voice, yet now he seemed so open to just let out all the feeling he's kept couped up for so long just flow out.

"What is important Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Helping you and the avatar. I guess in a way sub-consciously, I've always wanted to do that, but I've been too dumb and too blinded by my sense or duty to really act on it."

"Well you're here now and that's all that matters I guess. Fate has a funny way of revealing our destinies. So much hardships and crossroads but when you finally find where you belong and how your destiny is meant to be, you'll know it." Katara said, sounding a weird way like Iroh.

Zuko laughed at Katara's statement, a smile lighting up his face. If only Katara had a way to capture the moment. "Fate is a funny thing." Zuko replied

"Sure is. Zuko why are you laughing?" Katara asked.

"Just the way you spoke before, reminded me so much of my uncle." A smile played on katara's lips.

"That's good, you're uncle is so wise, so full of integrity." Katara said

"Actually, I had no idead what you meant." Zuko teased

"Neither did I." Katara admitted

"So everything's good between us now? I really don't want things to be awkward or anything." Zuko said

"Yeah it is. Just please don't expect me to trust you straight away. Give me time." Katara sighed.

"Now time, is something we've got." Zuko said, lightening up the mood. Katara gave Zuko a hug and placed her head on his chest for a while. Relishing in his comfort.

**AN//: Yay! I had to have a really fluffy chapter because most of this FF is so serious! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
